Aventura en la selva de san Lorenzo
by gallegosdulce
Summary: VERSION DE LA SEGUNDA PELICULA DE ARNOLD, Arnold gana un concurso de ensayos y con el premio tratara de busar a sus padres, mientras tanto trata de figurar que sinte por Helga.espero que les guste el Fin
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**Sueño de Arnold**

Estaban en medio de la selva en busca de la planta correcta para hacer el medicamento para las aves en peligro no era fácil, pero ellos estaban contentos de hacerlo. -¡Mamá! ... Papá! .. ¡Lo encontré! - El chico de 10 años le gritó asus padres tirando de la planta lejos de la tierra, "¡Miren!" se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie -, mamá? ... papá? ... donde estan?.- Miro por todas partes, pero nada. Empezó a ver algo de color rosa entre los bosques, "he ..."

_Oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold_

Su alarma interrumpio su sueño, se despertó en una repentina, y quitó los cables de la papa. Comenzó limpiandose los ojos con las manos, cuando vio la foto de su mamá y papá. Se quedó mirando a la foto durante unos segundos, se veían tan felices juntos, _- Mamá, papá ... ¿dónde están? - _Pensó en silencio: "Feliz cumpleaños a ti!" abuela de Arnold Gertty (n/a nose cómo se escribe) y Phills su abuelo entraron a su cuarto cantando en coro a Arnold. La abuela llevaba una torta/pastel en las manos, ( n/a cualquier tipo que desee) suavemente lo puso en el regazo de Arnold. - Pide un deseo Kimba. - le dijo la abuela a Arnold, mientras ella estaba encendiendo diez velas en la torta/pastel, pero todos sabían el único y más importante deseo para Arnold. El cerro los ojos, y soplo las llamas de las velas - Espero que todos tus deseos se hagan ver... - el abuelo dijo que estaba a punto de decir «verdaderos», pero un ruido en el estómago lo interrumpio, "Puki ... que pusiste en la otra/o torta/pastel que hiciste?" - preguntó preocupado, - Era para Oskar- respondió ella, -OH ... aaahh!- el abuelo salió corriendo de la habitación para el sanitario. La abuela le dio sonrisa corta a Arnold y luego salio persiguiendo a Phills.

_-Él estará bien, abuela siempre pone trampas en Oskar.- _Arnold penso todavía grave, pensando en todos los tiempos "Oskar" trató de colarse en la cocina por algo de comida. Arnold puso la torta/pastel de distancia, asi el podria vestirse para la escuela. Estaba llegado tarde, por lo que decidió correr por las escaleras hacia abajo. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, había un hombre a punto de tocar la puerta, El hombre se miraraba sorprendido durante unos segundos, pero cambio su imprecion a una cara seria. -paquete para Arnold ... aah ... ¿qué significa esto? ... De todos modos es para esta dirección,- el hombre dijo todavia serio, Arnold tomó el paquete del hombre y lo puso en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, -Firma aquí,- el hombre le dijo a Arnold dandole un papel (n/a sabemos/pensamos que el apellido de Arnold es Shortman) el hombre se fue rápido, después de que Arnold le entrego el papel regreso. -Abuela, ¿puedes poner el paquete en mi habitación por favor?- Arnold le gritó con la esperanza de que su abuela le había ecuchado. Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo a la parada de autobús.


	2. Concurso de Ensayos

**Capítulo uno:**

**Concurso de ensayo**

Arnold corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero que alcanso el autobus en un milagro. Se montó en el autobús y vio a Helga sentada con pheabe, luego vio Gerald solo en otro asiento detrás de ellas. No podía evitarlo, pero como Helga lo observaba sentarse con Gerald, le sonreia. Se sentía extraño a su alrededor desde que ella le había dicho sus sentimientos. Sabía que los dos estában de acuerdo de que era el "calor del momento" pero el sabía que todo lo que ella le había dicho en la azotea del edifisio FTi era cierto. El arrepintio porque tenía que pensar en lo que el realmente sentia por ella. El momento de la confesión fue tan rápido. Se sentó, a un lado de Gerald, y luego hicieron su apretón de manos. -Hola, Viejo,- dijo Gerald frente a él - Oye, ¿Cómo fue ayer?- Arnold le preguntó curioso -¿Quieres decir en la residencia del los Patakis?- Gerald pregunto incómodo, Arnold asintió -Bueno...- Gerald estaba pensando en cómo no hacer gran cosa al respecto, -bien, creo...- pero él no se podia aguantarse de contarle todo a su major amigo -... Viejo, NO podia aguantar a Big Bob Pataki en la cena eso de haciendome mil preguntas, pero Olga me ayudo mucho en la tarea, que bien que está de regreso en nuestra escuela como tutora.- Gerald finalmente contesto -Sí,- Arnold comfirmo sin mirarlo.

-OYE!...- Arnold oyó que alguien le llamaba en la hora del almuerzo -cabeza de balon!- tenia que ser Helga -¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo ...- Helga le preguntó en voz baja –um…Claro- él le respondió preguntandose para qué lo necesitaba Helga. Los dos salieron de la cafetería.

-Mmm-mm-mm-, dijo Gerald al ver a Arnold y Helga salir de la cafetería, -¿Qué pasa Gerald?"- Pheabe le preguntó sentada a un lado de él, ya que Helga estaba con Arnold. -Me pregunto lo que hay entre ellos ... Arnold y Helga.- él respondió con curiosidad, Pheabe sólo le dio una sonrisa corta, con la esperanza de que lo que ella estaba pensaba era cierto.

-¿Qué pasa, Helga? ... ¿En qué te puedo ayudarte? - Arnold le preguntó a Helga con curiosidad, mientras estaba dandose la vuelta para mirarla en el pasillo después de salir de la cafetería. -¿Te acuerdas cuando me diste un regalo de cumpleaños?- Helga le pregunto nerviosa, -Sí ... ¿por qué?- Arnold le preguntó curiooso, Helga se ponia más nerviosa,_-que se propone?-" _Arnold se preguntó en sus pensamientos, -Bueno, yo sólo quería regresalo,- ella tomó una pequeña caja azul de su bolsillo y se la dio a Arnold. El la Tomó sorprendidó y curioso, -Ooh ... bueno ... gracias ... creo...- dijo nervioso, pero en su impresión cambió a una sonrisa misteriosa, -Nada va a explotar cuando la abro, ¿Veradad?- Él le preguntó con su risa inesperada, -Rayos! Una vez en mi vida trato de ser agradable, y esto es lo que me pasa?-Helga respondió enojada y ofendida, -Lo siento ... solo preguntaba,- contestó él, ella cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que el abria la pequeña caja azul. Dentro de la caja abia un collar de plata con un cristal verde en forma de un ojo (n/a No sé cómo explicarlo, pero al igual que los collares de sus padres, en los episodios, excepto que este una miniatura). Ella sonreia mientras lo miraba sorprendido, -Ni te emociones tanto, porque es el primero y el último regalo que te doy, tonto- dijo en tono grosero. A el le recordaba a sus padres por alguna razón. El recordo que estaba mirando el collar la semana pasada detrás de la ventana de la tienda de joyas mientras pasaba por alli se quedo mirandola por agunos minutos. -Muchísimas gracias, Helga- dijo arrojándose hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo, se quedaron así durante unos segundos: "Sí ... sí ... lo quesea,- dijo ella empujándolo hacia el piso. Ellos regresaron a la cafetería después de la conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El Sr. Simmons estaba enseñando a su clase con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "... Y haci es como ..."

_Riiiiiiiinng!_

la campana sono interrupciendo al Sr. Simmons, -Antes de que salgan tengo un anuncio muy especial que hacer,- le dijo a su clase que se levantaba de sus escritorios. Empezó a hablar lo más rápido que pudo, ya que los estudiantes iban hacia la puerta de salida. -Hay un concurso de ensayos ...- fue a buscar unos papeles en su escritorio mientras continuaba -si estan interesados en ello, aquí está este papel muy especial con toda la información especial y también habrá premios especiales.- Mientras hablaba se dirigió a la puerta, dandole a cada estudiante un papel.

-Oye viejo...- Gerald detrás de Arnold, -te estaba buscando,- Arnold puso algunos libros dentro de su casillero, mientras Gerald estaba hablando, se voltio hacia él -Hola, Gerald-Arnold le dijo –Viejo, saliste tan pronto la campana sono que no te dieron un de estos- Gerald le dijo, mostrándole el papel que el Sr. Simmons le dio al salir de la clase . Arnold tomó el papel con su mano (duh), -¿Qué es?- preguntó empezando a leerlo.

_Estimados estudiantes,_

_La educación de Hillywood a elegido P.S. 118 una de las mejores escuelas. En respuesta habra una **Concurso de Ensayo **para losl 4-6 grados._

_El ensayo sería por lo menos una página de largo, y tienen que ser claros._

_Esto es lo que tienen que escribir. Elija una de las siguientes preguntas._

_¿Que es lo major de su escuela? ¿Cómo es su aprendizaje en esta escuela? ¿Qué cambiarías en tu escuela? Y ¿Por qué?_

**_Recordar_**_: Ejemplos. Ortografía. Gramática. Ser Específico._

_El ganador del mejor ensayo ganara un viaje con toda la clase a cualquier parte del mundo que el ganador decidira ir por una semana entera. Ellos aprenderan sobre la historia del lugar, la cultura, el idioma, animales, plantas, etc._

_Buena suerte_

Al final de la hoja Sr. Simmons escribió

_Traiga su Ensayo especial el lunes, Sr. Simmon._

Al terminar de leer Arnold estaba sonriendo, -¿No es increíble! Si uno de nosotros gana, finalmente sería capaz de ir a Japón, ¿Sabes que comen ...- -Esto es increíble! Si gano sería capaz de encontrar a mis padres,- Arnold entusiasmado y sorprendido interrumpio, Gerald le dio una sonrisa forzada cruzando los brazos, fue interrumpido, y de acuerdo a la impresión de Arnold, todo el tiempo fue ignorando. -Sí, es increíble, pero no te pongas tan excitado, viejo. Habrá más participantes,- dijo Gerald a Arnold, mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela, - Voy a pasar el resto del fin de semana trabajando en ello- Arnold le dijo.

Durante todo el tiempo Helga se escondía detrás de la fuente de agua. Ella oyó toda la conversación. Cuando Arnold y Gerald se marcharon, miro por todas partes para ver si alguien estaba todavía por los pasillos, tomó su relicario, -Oh Arnold, mi ángel miserable, pobre sigues buscando a tus padres desaparecidos. Mi alma atribulada, aislado de una costumbre infantil, al no tener padres para llenar el agujero oscuro, profundo en tu corazón con buenas intenciones. trabajare duro como para ganar ese concurso de ensayos estúpido.- abrazó el relicario como si fuera el mismisimo Arnold sobre su pecho. Escucho respiracion sobre su espelda, pero ella no se molestó en dar la vuelta, solo de hiso un puñetazo a su lado derecho. _-Stupido Brainyi ¿por qué está detrás de mí todo el tiempo,- _se preguntó en un pensamiento escuchando los antiojos rompidose.


	3. Buenas Noticias

**Capítulo dos**

**Buenas Noticias:**

Arnold y Gerald llegaron a la casa de huéspedes. Todavía estaban hablando de el concurso de ensayos. Gerald prometió si existía la posibilidad de que gane, él decidiria ir a San Lorenzo, pero Gerald tenia muchas ganas de ir a Japón. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Arnold, El miro el paquete de la mañana sobre su cama. -¿Qué es?- Gerald le preguntó mirándolo mientras que Arnold estaba tratando en de abrirlo. -No lo sé. Llegó esta mañana.- Arnold respondió sinceramente. Ambos boca abierta cuando vio a los dos collares de oro puro con una forma de un ojo con un cristal verde. -Eran de mis padres!- Arnold gritó emocionado soteniendolos en sus manos. -¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Gerald!- Arnold todavía entusiasmado le preguntó. Gerald estaba a punto de darle una razón muy sencilla, pero Arnold no lo dejó hablar. -Mis padres pueden estar con vida! O cómo se explicas que acaban de encontrar estos?- Mientras que Arnold estaba hablando Gerald vio una nota en el interior del paquete. -Tal vez esto puede explicar,- Gerald respondió tomando la nota, y manejandosela a Arnold que puso los collares a un lado. "Es una carta del amigo de mi padre Eduardo" dijo Arnold a Gerald, sin quitar los ojos de la carta. -Y ¿qué dice?- Gerald preguntó. Arnold comenzó a leer en voz alta lo suficiente como para que Gerald puediera oír.

_Querido Arnold,_

_Ya debes de ser un hombre, Bueno espero que ya sepas lo que le paso a tus padre, porque si no, esto ultimo le sonara raro. Si ya miro los collares, le pertenecen a tus padres. Acabamos de las encontrólos en medio de la selva. Yo no lo podía creerlo, estaba tan feliz de encontrarlos. Estaban llenos de barro/lodo, pero cuando los limpie, me decidí a enviarselos a la persona que realmente le pertenesen. Valen mucho dinero, pero no se preocupe por el dinero, porque eran muy valiosos a sus padres. Espero que los mantenga y apreciarlos como sus padres lo hicieron._

_~ Un amigo de sus padres._

_Eduardo, _

_PS. Esperamos que tus abuelos han ablado de mí._

-Wow-, dijo Arnold después de terminar de leer la carta, -tengo que comenzar este ensayo ahora, si quiero ganar ese concurso- continuó. -Oh mira, Viejo, eres rico-. Gerald dijo cargando los collares -Gerald, si piensas que yo los voy a vender, no lo are-, le dijo Arnold, sacando la cajita azul que Helga le avia dado de bolsillo, -Ah ...- Gerald empezó a decir algo, pero como pronto vio a la pequeña caja azul cambió de idea -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto a Arnold, -¿Qué ?...- Arnold pregunto, pero vio Gerald mirando la pequeña caja azul, -esto?-Arnold se la mostró. Gerald asintió con la cabeza, - um ...- Arnold trato de sonar normal como sea posible, -Fue un regalo... de ... um ... Helga ...- decía esto mientras se ponia el collar -Helga?- Gerald no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo -¿Qué hace Helga dándote regalos, Viejo, que hay entre tu y He ..- -Realmente necesito empezar ese ensayo, si quiero encontrar a mis padres,- Arnold interrumpio a Gerald que seguía sospechando. Miro a Arnold por pocos minutos, pero al aburrirse decidio irse. –Bien Viejo, nos vemos, tengo que cuidar de Timberly por algo de dinero,- dijo Gerald dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Gerald esta preocupado por Arnold, no le gustaba mirar a su mejor amigo tan emocionado por algo que podría ser falso. -Adios Gerald,- Arnold le dijo, mientras se preparaba para escribir su ensayo.

-No la soporto, ¿puedes creer, me hizo permanecer en detension sólo porque cortar la línea de hoy en el almuerzo!- Helga estaba hablando por teléfono con pheabe esa tarde. Estaba cansada de su hermana Olga, que estaba de vuelta ayudado en la enseñanza de 5 º grado, así ella podria ser la maestra de quinto, el año que viene. -Oh Helga, tal vez sólo se preocupa por tu educación ...- Pheobe decia cuando Helga la interrumpe. -Pheobe, me está volviendo loca! Yo no sé por qué regresó desde Alaska diciendo ..." Helga trató de hacer su voz como la voz de Olga -Oh, yo sólo extrañaba a mi familia encantadora, tanto, especialmente tu hermanita bebé, oh gracias gracias por todas tus cartas tan hermosas,- Helga vuelbe a hacer su voz normal, -es tan molesto!-.

Una semana más tarde, todos los participantes en el concurso de ensayos entregaron sus ensayos ese lunes. Faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase del señor Simmons diera final. -Muy bien clase, antes de que nuestra clase especial termine, tengo un anuncio muy especial para hacer," El señor Simmons estaba diciendo -¿Que tan especial esta vez puede ser?- Helga hizo un comentario, y entonces la clase se rió. Olga miró serieamente a su hermana, -hermanita bebé, es inrespectable hablar sobre el maestro,- dijo su hermana Olga. El Sr. Simmons ignoró el comentario de Helga y continuó, -tengo que anunciar el ganador especial del concurso de ensayo especial- la clase estaba estado de shock cuando escucharon la noticia, -¿Quieres decir que vamos a una excursion lejos de el pais,- Rhonda que se cepillaba su cabello durante la clase fue la que reaccionó, el Sr. Simmons asintió con la cabeza. -Entonces, ¿quién es?- Curly no podía soster la susp la suspencion -¿Es ... um ..." El Sr. Simmons continuo -…Arnold,- miró a todos que le sonreían a Arnold. -Ahora Arnold tiene que decidir donde quiere llevarnos.- dijo el Sr. Simmonsa la clase sonriendo, toda la clase comenzó a molestar a Arnold. -Oh elige París, querido Arnold, mucho tiempo no voy alla.- Rhonda comenzó, -Elige Brasil- , -... la India-, -... México-, -... Italia-, -... China- la clase estaba diciendole a Arnold, pero el los estaba ignorando.

_Riiiiiinnng _

sonó la campana interrupindo de los estudiantes, -Felicidades Arnold, ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo, así me puedes decir a donde nos quieres llevar- Sr. Simmons le dijo a Arnold directamente. La clase sin dejar de sonreírle a Arnold se puso de pie dejando sus escritorios y saliendo de la clase.


	4. El Camino a San Lorenzo

**Capítulo Tres**

**El camino a San Lorenzo**

El Sr. Simmon se sentó en su escritorio, él comenzó a tomar forma unos papeles de un cajón, -Así que…tienes un lugar en especial?- El Sr. Simmons le preguntó -Sí,- -_Debería contarle sobremis padres?- _Arnold penso_ -No, si le digo, él creira que es peligroso y sería una gran cosa para él- _Arnold no se daba cuenta de que el Sr. Simmons seguía mirándolo fijamente esperando a que continúe. -Entonces, ¿qué lugar especial es?- El Sr. Simmons le preguntó curioso -San Lorenzo, en America del sur,- Arnold le dijo sonriendo. -Arnold, es un lugar maravilloso,- El señor Simmons le dijo. -Hey Simmons, con que este es el chico que ganó el viaje?- Era una voz engarce que venia de la puerta de la clase. -Director Wartz,- El señor Simmons dijo cuanto pronto lo vio. El Director Wartz empezó a caminar hacia ellos, -Sí, el es Arnold,- El señor Simmons le contesto. -Por lo tanto niño, has decidido dónde quieres ir?- Principales Wartz le preguntó a Arnold, mirándolo seriamente, -Le acabo decir al señor Simmons que decidi que debemos ir a San Lorenzo", dijo Arnold al Director Wartz respetoso. Director Wartz volvió a ver al señor Simmons, que seguía sonriendo (n/a Sr. Simmons siempre esta sonriendo, excepto cuando esta preocupado o asuastado :P) -Es un gran lugar,- director Wartz comentó.

Helga entró al baño después de que la campana sonara, comprueba si alguien estaba allí, pero no vio a nadie, ella tomó su relicario -Oh Arnold mi amor, mi ángel finalmente conseguiras lo que siempre has deseado, encuentra a tus padres.- Gerald, que estaba escuchando todo esto desde el baño de niños (n/a recuerdan el episidio dia de los inosentes) no lo podía creer, -_Helga enamorada Arnold?- _estaba pensando esto mientras esperaba en el pasillo por Arnold. -Gerald, gracias por esperarme, listo para una aventura de nuevo?- Arnold le decia mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela. Gerald no le respondia nada porque él seguía pensando, _-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado manteniendolo en secreto? Y por qué Arnold no me dicho nada. Soy su mejor amigo.-,_ -Gerald, estas escuchando?- Arnold le preguntó -¿no?- Gerald preguntó confundido, -Mírate, estás empezando a actuar como yo,- Arnold bromeó, ambos sonrieron. -Estaba diciendo que por fin vamos a San Lorenzo en dos semanas, y tenemos que hacer un plan de cómo escapar de la clase, así que podemos buscar a mis padres.- Arnold explicó. -Le vaz a pedir a Helga que nos ayude?- Gerald preguntó sin pensar, -¿Por qué debo pedirle ayuda?- Arnold le preguntó confundido -No, por nada.- Gerald respondió.

Ya era lunes y las clases estaba tan emocionada, porque querían saber a qué lugar Arnold estaba llevandolos. -Entonces, ¿dónde vamos señor Simmons?- Stinky preguntó. - Arnold decidio llevarnos a San Lorenzo en América del Sur,- El señor Simmons dijo a la clase. Todos estaba confundidos preguntandose entre sí, ¿por qué Arnold quería ir a San Lorenzo? -¿Dónde está San Lorenzo?- Stinky preguntó. -Es una buena pregunta Stinky, San Lorenzo es una selva, entre El Salvador y Guatemala,- contestó Olga, -Uh, gracias señorita Olga-. Stinky le contesto. Mientras tanto el Sr. Simmons pasaba un papel, -Esta es la hoja de permiso, asegurennse que vuelva firmado antes del viaje, que sera en dos semanas- dijo al final. La clase seguirá como siempre, pero aún había alrededor de sonsurros.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, durante ese tiempo Arnold a tenido tiempo para hacer sus propios planes sin decírselo a nadie. Era mediodía cuando todos los estudiantes entaban en el del aeropuerto. Su despedida con sus padres no fue fácil. Los padres de Eugene estaban dandole todos los medicamentos para su alérgias. Todos los padres estaban dandole abrazos y besos a su hijo, que estaban todavía preocupados por ellos. La selva era muy peligroso. -¡Oh hermanita bebe, esto tan maravilloso, por fin vamos a pasar tiempo juntas aprendiendo ...- -Hazme un favor Olga, estate lejos de mí," Helga interrumpió su hermana Olga. Helga entró al avión, y vio que todos estaban ya sentados en sus asientos. Olga estaba detrás de ella, estaba deseando sentarse con su hermanita. Havia pocos asientos de sobra en el avion. Briney le aguardo un asiento a Helga esperando que ella se Sentara con el, Incluso hizo un palmeo el asiento para darle senal. Helga lo ignoro, por que nisiquiera lo miro. Vio Pheobe sentada con Gerald, pensó sería una gran idea fingir estar enojada, porque Pheobe no le salvo un asiento y ahora ella tiene que sentarse al lado de Arnold. Olga vio a donde iba Helga, ella se sentía mal, porque su hermana pequeña la ignoraba -Hey hermana mayor, Olga, ven sientate junto a mí.- era Lila que estaba sentada con Rhonda mirandose en un pequeño espejo tratando de arreglar su cabello, y Nadine que estaba excitada para ir a San Lorenzo. Olga se sento a un lado de Lila, -hola hermana meenor,- dijo Olga comenzando una conversación con Lila. Tanto las niñas sonreían entre sí.

Arnold se sentó junto a Gerald que estaba sentado al lado de Pheobe. Estaban hablando de algo que Arnold realmente no le importaba. Miraba al diario de su papá y empezó a escribir, decidio terminarlo.

_Hoy empecé mi nueva aventura. Al fin, podre empezar a buscar a mis padres Miles y Stell, ya se que algunos pierden las esperansas como mi abuelo que me dijo que no me poniera triste por si no los encotraba, yo se que ellos estan perdidos en un lado entre la selva a un qu ya haigan pasaron 10 anos..._

-Demonios! Phoebe! Tienes que dejarme un asiento al lado del cabeza de balon,- Helga interrumpio la escritura de Arnold. Él no sabía qué responder, ni tampoco Pheobe, Helga -Lo sientop-, respondió Pheobe. Gerald le dio una mirada sospechosa. Helga dejando de quejarse se sento a un lado de Arnold que Siguió escribiendo en el diario de su padre algunas cosas. -¿Por qué escribes en esa libreta tan vieja?- _-¿Por qué te importa-, _Arnold penso, tratandose de Helga. Se voltió a verla, pero se encontraron con los ojos azules y profundos, ¿por qué esos ojos lo hacen tan nervioso? la cara de Helga estaba tan cerca de él, y luego miró a los labios, los labios tan caliente que una vez lo han besado. Helga sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero ella no quería, no delante de la clase. -que eres tan pobre que no eres capaz de comprar un portátil/libreta nueva,- bromeó ella, Arnold estaba tan sorprendido y nervioso por darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su mejillas se pusieron rojo rosado, Él no podía hablar, -... um ... no ...-

-Director Wartz, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- El Sr. Simmons sorprendió dijo, porque él no esperaba la presencia del el Director Wartz, que hacia el al venir a una excursión escolar aburrida, -No te preocupes por mí Simmons, puedo cuidar de me solo.- Director Wartz le dijo en busca de un asiento, El Sr. Simmons estaba confundido aún, -Siempre he querido ir a América del Sur, y esta era mi oportunidad.- Director Wartz explicó.

-¿Y?- Helga le pregunto a Arnold que no ha sido claro. -Es un diario-, le dijo Arnold. -Um ...- Helga no sabía lo que dijo. Ella podría comenzar a molestar lo, por qué tiene un diario como una chica? y ella puede decirle a la clase, pero decidió no hacerlo. ¿Qué tal Arnold escribió ese momento cuando ella confesó su amor por él. -Mañana por la mañana legaremos a San Lorezo- dijo Helga esperanzada en un suspiro -Sí, vamos a estar alla-, dijo Arnold, y luego por fin le sonrió.

_Por ahora todos estbaná durmiendo. Pensé que Helga iba a ser enfadosa, pero fue tan divertido estar con ella. Yo no podía dejar de reír. Finalmente dijo que tenía sueño y se durmió. Cuando actúa así me cae muy bien. Ella es una gran persona, cuando quiere. Creo que cuando ella actúa mal y grosera, sólo trata de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia mí. No puedo creer que hoy estaba a punto de besarla. ¿Por qué no? tal vez me ella me guste guste. No es como las otras chicas queme gustabanr, esta vez es diferente._


	5. Finalmente, en San Lorenzo

**capítulo cuarto**

**Finalmente, en San Lorenzo**

Eran las 6:10 am, cuando Helga desperto, recordo que se abia quedado durmia en el brazo de Arnold anoche, y lo abialo hecho a propósito. Arnold estaba todavía durmiendo. Ella lo vio en silencio, "Kerr, mamá, mamá .. mmm.."de repente escucho a Harold que tiranba saliva, y roncando como un cerdo. Helga hizo una mueca desagradable al ver a este chico, hasta sintió un poco de pena por Stinky que estaba sentado a su lado de el. Helga no podía volver a dormir, intento varias veces, pero era impposible, y luego miro el diario de Arnold, que mantuvo muy ajustado a él. Estaba pensando, para ver lo que Arnold escribió sobre ella, pero si Arnold se despierta en una repentina, se pondria molestar con ella._ -¡Qué diablos!- _Helga penso, ella no le importaba, ni por cualquier motivo, poco a poco puso las manos en la diario, ella trató de tirar de él, pero Arnold sintio un movimiento en sus manos, y de repente recordo que ayer se quedo dormido con su diario en las manos y él estaba sentado junto a Helga,_ -Helga!-_ despertó en repentina, vio que Helga aún estaba "durmiendo" y el Diario de su padre estaba en el suelo._ -Tal vez, fue el avión, que hizo un movimiento rápido, o algo así.- _El pensó. Dejó la revista en un lugar seguro (su mochila). Helga en el otro lado estaba fingiendo estar durmiendo, _-¡Diablos! ¿En qué piensas Helga?, Casi te atrapa!-_

Todo el mundo estaba despierto a las 9:00 de la manana. -¡Tengo hambre!- Harold exclamo -¡sí ¡yo también!- -Si ...- el quinto grado decia porque no a comido nada, el avión tenía un problema de retraso, que pensaban que estarían en Guatemala a las 8:00, así que los niños serían capaces de comer allí. Los chicos estaban muy ansiosos, -Esperen un poco chicos estaremos allí en pocos minutos,- Sr. Simmons trato de consolar. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba rápido y la clase entró a un restaurante cerca del aeropuerto. -Hola buenos días! Qué se les obrese? - preguntó una mujer poniendo algunos menús en la mesa de Sr. Simmons, Olga y Director Wartz. al parecer ella era la camarera, Ella estaba sorprendida de ver a muchos niños en un lugar gritando algunas palabras que no entendía. -Oh. El especial para todos los niños y me dan a. ..- El Sr. Simmons decía mirando al menú, -creo que .. voy a tomar también las especiales ... ¿Qué tal usted señorita Olga?- El Sr. Simmons preguntó Olga, mientras que fue director Wartz traslating a la mesera con su mal es -Eso suena muy bien-, contesto Olga.

-demonios, ¿qué es esto?- Harold preguntó a nadie en particular. -Creo que es algún tipo de comida.- Sid le respondió. Estaban mirando con curiosidad a la comida, el Sr. Simmons miro las impressiones de los niños -Vamos niños siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo-, le dijo a la clase, -También me gustaria que escriban un ensano especialmente sobre la comida,- agregó. -¿Por qué escribimos acerca de la comida?- Stinky preguntó confundido a Sid, Sid no respondió. -Esto en realidad tiene buen sabor!- Harold exclamó, Stinky y Sid miraron sorprendidos a Harold, pensando en lo mismo,_ -Harold esta loco._¿Ustedes va a comer suyo?- Harold les preguntó. Los dos niños asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a comer lentamente, Harold mira a los chicos como comian, -Vamos muchachos, no es que la comida este envenenada, ¿verdad?- O.o.

La clase estaba en la estación de autobuses esperando el transporte para llevarlos a San Lorenzo. -Alguien por favor ayudenme con mi equipaje,- dijo Rhonda con sus dos maletas, una en cada mano. Se veía tan pesadas. -Creo que 'Algien' no vino a este viaje, porque nadie respondió, señorita Rhonda.- Stinky sarcastica mente le dijo. -Por Dios, princesa no scuchaste bien, que solo trayeras 'cosas necesarias'- Helga le dijo a Rhonda, - Helga, estas cosas son necesarias.- Rhonda le dijo. -Lo que sea! Simplemente no te andes quejando, porque vamos a caminar mucho-, Helga le respondió, y luego se dirijio hasta el autobús porque era finalmente aquí. Todas las clases entró rápido al autobús, porque querían obtener el mejor asiento. Rhonda fue el último en llegar dentro del autobús, por suerte Nadine su mejor amiga salvó un asiento a su lado. -¿Para que es la caja?- Rhonda le preguntóa Nadine quien traia un caja de zapatos con pequeños agujeros en la tapa -Es una caja para mis nuevos insectos,- Rhonda estaba aún confundida, Nadine se dio cuenta -Que voy a agarrar el vieje, hay una gran cantidad de diferentes tipos de insectos en la selva, Rhonda.- contestó ella. -Gracias por ayudarme con mi equipaje.- Rhonda le dijo sarcasticamente cambiando de conversación, -De nada, Rhonda.- Nadine le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces, Hace mucho que trabaja aqui?- Director Wartz le pregunto a chofer -Por favor no able con el conductor mientras el beiculo esta en marcha,- el chofer le contesto. Director Wartz solo queria hacer una conversacion, director Wartz no le importo y siguio preguntando. El chofer estaba enfadandose de el Director Wartz que era un enfandoso.

La clase finalmente llegó a San Lorenzo después de las 4:00 horas de trasporte. Era cierto que había una gran cantidad de bosque. La clase estaba mirando a su alrededor detrás de la ventanas del autobús, no era suficiente lo que eran capaces de ver. Ellos casi podian ver un montón de animales. Cada vez que el autobús se movía lentamente y más lento, no fue fácil para el autobús en movimiento en un camino lleno de piedras. Y finalmente el autobús hizo una parada ...


	6. El pueblo detras de la montana

**Capítulo Cinco **

**El pueblo Detrás de la montaña **

Los niños salieron del autobús muy emocionados mirando alrededor de los árboles muy altos y las plantas, que eran realmente diferentes de la ciudad. -¿Puede alguien ayudarme con mi equipaje, POR FAVOR!- Rhonda le gritó a todos -Voy a pagar el dinero realmente bueno,-insistió, todos voltiaron al escuchar dinero, -Yo ayudo-, era un muchacho pequeno que nadie conosia, al parecer tenia 6 o 7 años de edad. Los chicos estaban pensando lo mismo, ¿de dónde venía? -Gracias ... por lo menos ya sé que hay caballeros por estos lugares.- Rhonda que finalmente estaba sonriendo le dio una maleta al muchachito, -Así que .. cual es tu nombre- Rhonda le pregunto al niño que sonreía mientras ellos comenzaron a caminar, -¿Nombre? ... Carlos..Y el tu?- El chico le pregunta , -Rhonda Wellington Lloyd,- Rhonda mira en el niño que estaba confundido,-pero puedes llamarme Rhonda.- terminó dándole una sonrisa, la muchachito le correspondio con una sonrisa también.

La clase de caminar un rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeño pueblo, -Entonces, ¿qué hace un niño hace en el medio del camino?- Helga le pregunto al chico que estaba cerca de Rhonda, -Deja al niño en paz HELGA Creo que no habla mucho.- Rhonda le dijo a Helga, porque Rhonda ya avia tratado de hacer un convesacion con el chico. Todas las clases se asustada cómo la gente del pueblo estaba mirandolos como si fueran un clase de fenomenos o algo por el estilo. Algunos de ellos estaban murmurando entre sí -_Son ELLOS.- _-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sr. Benito, y ustedes deben de ser la clase que estaba esperando,y creo que ya encontré a mi hijo, carlos- Un tipo comenzó a hablar con ellos señalando a Carlos, toda la clase estaba confundida, -Soy el guia, nuestra misión es pasar esa gran montaña.- señaló a la montaña que estaba detrás de el pueblo, -vamos a aprender sobre todo lo de aquí. Detrás de la montaña hay otrop pueblo y salvamente llegaremos alli?- al final de la Sr. Benito hizo una especie de rostro maligno. Todos los de la clase les dio miedo por la cara que hizo, señor Benito se dio cuenta de las impresiones de los niños y se echó a reír -Vamos chicos, voy a mostrarles donde pasaran la noche.- La clase siguio al Sr. Benito a unos terrenos baldíos. -Espero que aigan traído tienda de campana.- Sr. Benito les dijo.

Arnold estaba haciendo su tienda exactamente cómo su abuelo le enseñó, de repente alguien le agarra de la muñeca muy duro, era una mano de un hombre Arnold intento soltarse, pero el hombre era fuerte. -¿Eres Arnold?- el hombre finalmente le pregunto y lo solto, Arnold finalmente vio la cara del hombre sonriente que era espeluznante en el primer tiempo, pero que le recuerda de alguna forma a alguen -Eduardo? amigo de mi padre, ¿Eres tú?- El hombre asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, Arnold no le creia a sus ojos, ¿cómo sabía él si las únicas veces que lo ha visto fue cuando él era apenas un bebé. -Sí, estoy muy contento de conocerte por fin, Arnold, veo que ya no eres un niño pequeño,- dijo Eduardo Arnold sonriendo, Arnold estaba sonriendo también, pero cambió de impresión a una cara de vergüenza al oír ya no eres un nino pequeno o igual ya eres un hombre. -En serio, ya no serás un niño- Eduardo dijo en voz baja asegurandose que arnold no escuchara. -¿dijo algo?- Arnold, que seguía trabajando en su tienda preguntó. Eduardo empezó a ponerse nervioso, y comenzó a sudar mucho. Eduardo se aclararo la garganta -¿Que escuchaste algo exactamente? –preguntó a Arnold que miro la impresión de Eduardo. -No, Así que cuenteme sobre mi padre, siempre quise conocerlo, porque tú eras el mejor amigo de mi padre. ¿Verdad? - Arnold le preguntó sonriendo, Eduardo se sentó en el suelo cerca a Arnold, y se quitó el sombrero. -Este Arnold,- Eduardo comenzo, Arnold finalmente terminó su tienda y se sentó junto a Eduardo. -Mira Arnold, he apreciado a tus padres mucho, y fue realmente difícil cuando desaparecieron. Incluso el nombre de nuestra escuela es por ellos.- Mientras que Eduardo estaba diciendo esto, Arnold estaba sonriendo, no podía imaginar todo lo que sus padres hicieron y algún día él continura a ayudandar a la gente como sus padres lo hicieron.

-Oye Arnold, ¿has terminado?- ERa Gerald que venia desde el otro lado del campo.

-Oh, hola gerald-, dijo Arnold saludando con la mano, vio a Gerald mirando Edurdo, -Este es Eduardo, un amigo de mi papá, recuerdas que te hable de él- Arnold dijo Gerald, mientras que Gerald trataba de recordar, -Oh, sí me acuerdo.- Gerald dijo finalmente. -Así que finalmente terminaste nuestra tienda.- Arnold estaba confundido lo que acabo de decir "nuestra tienda" -¿Qué? que quieres decir con nuestra tienda? ¿Dónde está tu tienda?- Arnold le pregunto, Gerald estaba tratando de no sonar tan preocupado,-Vamos viejo, se me olvidó la mía, pero tengo un amigo muy buena onda que va compartir, ¿verdad?- Gerald dijo tratando de convenser a Arnold. 0-0 UH ... bien, pero me debes una.- Arnold dijo. -Claro Viejo, pero en realidad te debo muchas.- Gerald dijo. Arnold sólo le sonríe, mirar en todas partes hasta que dijo, -Oye, ¿Dónde se fue Eduardo?- Gerald sacudió la cabeza, -No lo sé viejo, pero ese hombre seguro que se ve raro,- dijo Gerald poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón, -¿Qué quieres decir?- Arnold le preguntó, Gerald estaba a punto de responder, -Vengan ninos es el momento de hacer una fogata!- El Sr. Simmon gritó a todos los niños alrededor del campo. -Vamos viejo, te lo explico más tarde.- Gerald dijo a Arnold que estaba confundido todavía.

Todas las clases, incluyendo algunas otras personas de el pueblo, se sentaban alrededor del fuego con malbabiscos, embutidos, alimentos y otros extraños , -... Así, Le llaman El Cucui debajo de tu cama, dentro de su armario, y si lo ves puedes morir ... - Sr. Benito estaba contando una historias de miedo a los niños, -no es real, no es real ...- Harold estaba volviendose loco con esta historia -Esta historia es tan absurdo.- Sid le dijo en voz baja a Stinky que estaba sentado junto a él, Sr. Benito, finalmente terminó su historia, toda la clase estaba en silencio por un momento, señor Benito estaba esperando por algunos gritos o algo así. -Así que ... Tengo una buena historia se trata de una niña que se asustaba de la oscuridad ...- Olga interrumpido el silencio y enpenso, -Cielos,- Helga ya sabia sobre esta niña, Arnold vio la impresión de Helga aun que estaba muy lejos de él. - Pero un día decidió enfrentar sus temores ...- -Olga No quisiera enterrumpir tu historia pero no pudo esperar para contarles sobre mis padres,- Arnold interrumpio a Olga que estaba sorprendida que alguien la aiga callado. - Solo queria venir aqui a la selva de San Lorenzo porque mis padres ayudaban al jente y especialmente ayudaron a la gente de los ojos verdes, porque la sombra que les robo el tesoro más importante a la corazon ...- Arnold empezó a contar todo lo que leyo en el diario de su padre. Helga lo miraba con atmiration mientras que nadie la estaba observando, pero su amiga cercana Phoebe, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que Helga estaba feliz que Arnold aiga interrumpido su enfadosa hermaa Olga, ¿cómo se atrebe a bergonsarla en frente de todos?


	7. El Plan de Arnold

**Capítulo Seis**

**el plan de Arnold**

Después de Arnold terminó de contar la historia de sus padres a la gente alrededor del fuego con alegría, señor Benito estaba con celos, ya que nadie no hizo nada en su historia. -Eso es increible Arnold,- todo el mundo decía, -sus padres son increibles!- -Bueno chicos es mejor que se bayan a dormir porque mañana comenzaremos a caminar muy temprano por la mañana!- Sr. Benito decidió interrumpir los vítores de los niños, todos los chico fueron sin dejar de sonreír a Arnold, mientras que cuando a su propia tienda de campaña.

_Finalmente mañana comenzare a busca mis padres, ya tengo una manera de escaparme de la clase, no quiero incluir a todos de la clase en el peligro de la selva, especialmente no quiero incluir a Helga, no quiero que le pase nada malo, pero es muy inteligente, no quiero que sospechese nada. Bueno, estoy realmente emocionado de finalmente conocer a mis padres, y sé que mi abuelo piensa que no voy a encontrarlos. Me lo dijo que no se moleste en caso de no encontrarlos, pero algo me dice quelos voy encontrar._

Arnold estaba en su tienda escribiendo en el diario de su padre, -Oye viejo, finalmente terminaste de escribir en tu diario?- Gerald sueñoroso le preguntó a Arnold, "Gerald, sí estoy acabado." Arnold le respondió a su amigo Gerald. -ademas, tengo que ahorrar un poco de baterías para manana,- continuó Arnold finalmente cerrando el diario -Viejo, eso realmente se significa que... realmente buscaras a tus padres?- gerald pregunto no realmente seguro de que la pregunta, Arnold estaba confundido, ¿por qué Gerald hace este tipo de preguntas? -¿Qué quieres decir?- Arnold le pregunto a Gerald que no sabía qué responder, -no me digas que no me quieres a ayudar a encontrar a mis padres?- Arnold le pregunto, estaba un poco triste no podi creer a su mejor amigo -No hombre, eso no es lo que quería decir, o por supuesto que voy a ayudarte, yo...era sólo... tengo miedo, se puede, hay un montón de peligros en la selva serpientes, cascadas, y muchas cosas más,- dijo Gerald finalmente, -Yo tambien tengo miedo Gerald, pero realmente quiero ver a mis padres, no sabes qué se siente al ver a otros niños con sus padres,- Arnold estaba a punto de llorar, pero luego se acordó de sus abuelos que han sido como sus padres, -¿Qué pasa con tus abuelos, viejo y los uespedes...son como tu familia- , Gerald trató de consolarlo, -mejor que mi familia,- Por último dijo, Anold mira a Gerald que ya no esta sonoso, y ahora estaba todo triste como él, -Yo lo sé gerald, solo estaba un poco ... sentimental,- dijo Arnold, que finalmente sonrrio y Gerald le contesto con una sonrisa tambien diciendole -es mejor que manana nos bayamos a dormir, si manana nos queremos despertar temprano,- -si, y manana te digo mi plan para escabullinos fuera de la clase.-

-Bien clase no olbiden mantenerse juntos porque no se quieren perder,- dijo el Sr. Simmon a la clase que ya estaba despierta en la mañana, algunos estudiantes seguían con sueno. Sr. Simmons mira alrededor por Sr. Benito, -que raro, acabo de ver Sr. Benito, donde se fue?- se preguto asi mismo, pero suena como si estuviera preguntadoselo a los niños -Creo que fue a esa cabana Sr. Simmons,- le correspondi Eugine, -Oh, ¿alguien por favor vaya a decirle que estamos listos,- el Sr. . Simmon preguntó a los chicos en esta ocasión -YO voy, MR. Simmons,- Helga le dijo -¡Oh helga bueno,- Helga fue directamente hacia la cavana donde el Sr. Benito estaba-... el nino cabeza de balon va estar con sus padres como el desea, pájaro negro, yo ya llevarlos hasta el punto espero que todo se prepare ... No quiero ningún error,- Sr Benito estaba hablando con alguie en un teléfono que no sabía que Helga estaba escuchando todo esto, Helga queria oír mejor Asi que trato de acercar mas, pero ella no notó que había algunos viejos juguetes en el piso, ella accidentalmente hiso un poco de ruido con ellos, Sr. Benito se dio la buelta cuando escucho el ruido de los juguetes, vio a la niña con las colas y el gran mono rosa, Helga estaba allí de pie por un momento en silencio, -El Sr. Simmons dijo que estamos listos, - Helga dijo finalmente, ella No lo podía creer, estaban tratando de hacerle dano a Arnold por alguna razón. Ella sabía qué hacer, decirle a Arnold acerca de este hombre, y sus planes.

La clase comenzó a caminar dentro de la selva excitado, Helga comenzó a caminar hacia Arnold, -hey cabeza de balon,- comenzó a decir Helga, -Hola Helga,- dijo Arnold, que no quería tener distracciones, y Helga era ahora un gran distracción para él por alguna razón, ella estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que avia escuchado -Mira Helga Ya sé lo que vaz a decir, ahora por mi culpa tienes que caminar una estupida montaña, pero sabes qué, nadie te dijo que vinieras, tu firmaste la hoja de permiso y te aguantas, y realmente quieren divertirme así que deja de molestarme,- dijo Arnold claramente a Helga, que no podía creer lo que acabava de escuchar, Arnold nunca le avia hablado así, Arnold la dejó y siguió caminando mientras ella se detienia allí. Arnold se sintío muy mal, pero él pensó que era mejor para ella, -¿Que fue todo eso,viejo? yo pensaba que tu y Helga se llevaban mas bien,- preguntó Gerald -¿Qué?- Arnold no escucho muy bien porque todavia estaba pensando en Helga. -Helga oh, pensé que era mejor mantenerla lejos de esto,- Arnold finalmente contesto cuando miro la impression de Gerald -Y a que te refieres a "llevaban mas bien"- Arnold le preguntó a Gerald quien se sonrojo, al pareser estaba ocultando algo, -es lo que todos dicen", Gerald le contesto aun sonrojado, Arnold a un estaba confundido pero decidio cambiar la conversacion "Gerald cuando te diga que te detengas te dentendras, de acuerdo?-, -ESPERA QUE?- Gerald no entendia lo que Arnold estaba pensando hacer, -Sólo dejaras de caminar de acurdo,- Arnold dijo por último.

Mientras tanto, Helga estaba molesta todavía, sólo quería ayudar, ella pensó que Arnlod iba a escucharla, ella se esconden detrás de un árbol y saca su relicario -estúpido cabeza de balon, sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, y esto es lo que me pasa, mi poble angel de cabellos rubios ese horrible hombre te lastimara, no importa lo que digas mi amor te voy a ayudar a toda en toda forma, tengo que perder la clase para no llegar a lugar donde ese tal Sr. Benito nos quiere llevar para que nos ataquen sus feos amigos...Espera el dijo que Arnold iba estar con sus padres ... así que ... Ellos van a mmm ... oh no, voy pereder la clase- helga corre hasta que alcansa a Phoebe -Pheebs piensa en una manera en la que podamos perder la clase,- Helga le pregunto a Phoebe mientras caminaban, -¿Qué quieres decir helga? -.


	8. Perderse

**Capítulo Siete**

**Perderse!**

Helga lo explicó todo a su mejor amiga Phoebe , ella estaba realmente en un shock, - entiendo Helga , no sé cómo exactamente perder la clase , pero podemos distraerlos y hacerles llegar tarde al lugar donde el Sr. Benito quiere llevarnos . - Phoebe respondió con la esperanza de que su idea fuera buena . -Esa es una gran idea Phoebe , pero no quiero que la clase llegue a ese lugar, o podemos distraerlos con perderte y asi toda la clase comenzara a tratar de buscarte.- Helga explicó . -Soy yo quien tiene que perderse ? " -Preguntó Phoebe a Helga no exactamente agradandole su idea . - Porque si no lo haces tu, ¿quién va a ser lo ?- Helga respondió . Miró a Phoebe caminando pensativa mirando a Gerald y Arnold caminar delante de ellas no muy lejos. -¿No quieres ayudarme ? - Helga le preguntó a Phoebe,la miró y Phoebe asintió con la cabeza aun no segura de la planificación, que no sea una buena idea, pero Helga era su mejor amiga, y amigas se ayudan unos a otros, no? -Bien Phoebe, pensé en ello y este es el plan ... -

La clase caminaron durante varias horas hasta que llegó a la hora de descanso. -Se va a ser media hora de descanso, mantenganse juntos,- dijo el Sr. Simmons a la clase mientras que él estaba tomando una asiento sobre un trozo de madera y bebió un poco de agua de su botella. -Estoy tan cansado y hambriento , hora si voy a matar a Arnold después de esto,- ecxaclmo Harold. -Sí -asintió Sid y Stinky con él. -Oigan chicos quieren jugar una broma a Eugene?- Harold les preguntó . Sid y Stinky miraron a Eugene hablando con Sheena . -No sé, parece algo peligroso, ya que estamos en medio de la selva.- Stinky respondió, Sid asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con Stinky . –Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar ?- Harold insistió , -Hey Eugene ven pora aca!- Harold lo llamó, Eugene y Sheena miraron a los tres muchachos agitando las monos . Eugene se despidio de Sheena y se dirigió a los tres muchachos que lo estaban llamando . -Hola chicos , ¿qué pasa ? - Eugene sonriendo a los tres chico preguntó con curiosidad -Hola Eugene , sabes, estábamos pensando ir a explorar por nosotros mismos,- Harold estaba diciendo mientras seguía mirando a Sid y Stinky asegurarse de que de estubieran de acuerdo con él , pero estaban más confundido que nunca , -Bueno , ¿quieres venir? - Terminó , -No sé chicos. Sr. Simmons dijo que nos mantenganos juntos.- Eugene respondió -Es por eso que te estamos preguntando, para que poder estar juntos.- Harold respondió tratando de parecer inteligente, - ¿No es cierto chicos? - Harold preguntó mirando a Stinky y Sid . - Sí, vamos Eugene -. Ellos dijeron . Eugene no estaba seguro de ello , pero asintió .

Los cuatro compañeros de clase se separaron mucho de los otros, -No estoy seguro de esto muchachos,- insistia Eugene , ninguno de los otros niños lo escuchaban . -¡Miren!- Harold gritó señalando a una cueva , -Vamos muchachos a ver por dentro,- añadió Sid . Todos ellos se dirigió hacia el interior de la cueva con miedo en sí , pero todos querían demostrar que eran valientes . -Vamos muchachos , vamos a entrar, ¿qué están esperando?- Sid insistió , pero todos ellos no les parecía seguro de entrar -.- Oh lo siento. no sabía que eran gallinas,- bromeó Sid, -cuac , cuac.-.-Vamos adentro!- Harold dijo , él y Stinky entraron a la cueva con Sid en el frente de ellos. -No estoy seguro de esto, muchachos,- insistia Eugene todavía no estabadentro de la cueva con los demás. -Oh vamos Eugene no seas gallina!- Harold le dijo, -La broma se suponia que era para Eugene , Harold , no para nosotros,- Stinky susurró a Harold , Eugene se trasladó a a la cueva lentamente. De repente oyeron un gran ruido

-_UH AHH ! -_

- ¿Qué fue eso ? - Harold preguntó asustado -no sé, pero no me estare para averiguarlo.- Sid respondió echandose a correr, -Probablemente es El Cucui !- Harold adivinó corriendo detrás de Sid y Stinky . Eugene intentó correr detrás de los otros , pero sus piernas estaban perjudicandolo realmente malo , así que tubo que dejar de correr, porque ya no soportaba el dolor. Le davan cosquillas , y se pusieron rojas . -Oigan chicos ! ¡Espérame! - les gritó a los demás, pero ya no estaban .

-Bien clase, empezemos a caminar de vuelta, espero que aigan disfrutado de su descanso especial!- El Sr. Simmons le dijo a la clase sonriendo , estuvo junto a Sr. Benito. Toda las clase se extienden listos para seguir adelante . -Espero que estes lista, Phoebe, - dijo Helga a Phoebe , ella asintió con la cabeza , pero algo dentro de ella estaba segura de que este plan no iba a funcionar . -¡Espere!- Sid le gritó al señor Simmons, toda las clase tenia su atension, a el y los otros dos niños a su lado. –no podenos irnos!- Stinky añadió -¿Por qué no ?- Sr. Benito preguntó . -Porque no podemos encontrar ... um ... - Sid estaba diciendo, pero tenía miedo de conseguir un castigo. -No podemos encontrar Eugene !- Harold soltó , se arrodillo y empezó a rogar, -Por favor, no fue nuestra culpa!- Exclamó , Stinky y Sid lo miaron triste , y decidideron hacer lo mismo -Sí , no fue nuestra culpa sólo fuimos a dar una vuelta y se des ...- Durector Wartz los interrumpio y les gritó –A DAR UNA VUELTA!- miro a los niños asustados, -No te les dije que se quedaran juntos?- El Sr. Simmons les dijo preocupado, la clase estaba en estado de shock , donde esta Eugene ? -Sr. Benito tenemos que buscar a esta chico , yo estoy a cargo de todos ellos , y estoy ...- El señor Simmons estba tan preocupado que le pedia a Sr. Benito , pero el estaba pensando que tenía que hacer algo porque con este chico que faltaba, sus planes estaban arruinados.

-Estos perdedores hicieron mi plan aún más fácil.- Helga se dijo , miró a Phoebe preocupanda por el pobre de Eugene , el chico perdedor que siempre se metía en problemas. -Está bien Phoebe, lista para perderte?- Helga le dijo a Phoebe que estaba asustada , pero Helga no le importaba. –Vaz a un lugar seguro y vamos a tratar de encontrarte." Helga explicó, - Pero Helga ...- Phoebe dijo sin pensar -¿Qué ?- Helga le pregunto preocupada de que Phoebe estaba retrocediendose al plan , miró a su mejor amiga que parecía preocupada. "¿TE ESTAS ERREPINTINDOTE? " Helga le preguntó tratando de no sonar enojada. -No estoy...asustada ... . - Phoebe le respondió ; Helga se alivia con un suspiro grande. – Lo se Phoebe,- ella le dijo , pero sabía que con eso no era suficiente para consolar a su amiga. - te prometo que voy a encontrarte con vida , está bien, no importa qué.- Helga le dijo , vio que Phoebe finalmente estaba sonriendo. -Ahora pierdeta!- Helga finalmente le dijo a ella, Phoebe corrió hacia los arbustos, árboles , etc. con su mochila asta que desaparesio.

-Ya he llamado a los guardias, que comenzarán a buscar a un niño, ahora nos podemos ir?- Sr. Benito le dijo al Sr. Simmons y el director Wartz que estaban realmente preocupados por el chico que era su responsabilidad. -Simmons esto no abria susedido, si estubiera bijilando a los chicos como deberia estar asiendolo.- Director Wartz enojado le dijo al Sr. Simmons. -señor Simmons ! señor Simmons !- Helga llegó gritando, -¿Qué pasa Helga ?- Sr. Simmons le preguntó -¿Qué susedio hermanita bebe? " Olga le preguntó - Oh ¿y ahora qué ?- Sr. Benito preguntó . -Es Phoebe ! - Helga comenzó . La atención de la clase estaba en ella, -no puedo encontrarla! Esta perdida!- terminó , el Sr. Simmons estaba tan preocupado que se desmayó .

no are otro capi asta q tenga un review ...):

y si no les gusta to bad, bueno perdon por los errores oujjajaja bye.


	9. Separados

Gracias por sus comentarios, de regalo este capitulo y espero que aiga mas,

bueno pondre partes de arnold y helga pero al final por que es lo que busque en la informacion

* * *

**Capítulo 0ch0**

**Separados**

-¡Genial! Ahora se supone que debemos esperar hasta que se despierte, voy a llamar a los guardias que ahora dos niños estan pierdidos,- dijo el Sr. Benito and Durecor Wartz, Olga sostenia la cabeza del el Sr. Simmons y hacia un poco de aire con la mano para él. El Sr. Benito se escondió detrás de los Arboles y plantas, comenzó a hablar por su teléfono celular fingiendo que estaba hablando con los 'guardias', sino que estaba hablando con él mismo. - Diablos, no puedo obtener señal en este lugar, va a ser mi responsabilidad si llegamos tarde, no me importan esos estúpidos niños que se perdieros, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pense.- Salio del árbol donde estaba escondido, y se dirigió hacia Principal Wardz para decirle sus mentiras.

-Helga?- Arnold dijo que venía hacia Helga que estaba haciéndose pasar por preocupada por su amiga. -¿Qué quieres cabeza de balon? ¿No ves que estoy preocupada por mi mejor amiga, Phoebe?- Helga le dijo . Ella todavía estaba enojada con él. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero ella no se y va dejar que la tratara de la forma en que lo hizo, él realmente le habia echo daño. -Phoebe estaba con tigo hace 10 minutos y ... " Arnoldo estaba diciendo, pero no terminó -Mira Arnold, ¿Porque no haces lo que me dijiste? y no te metas en lo que no te importa, así que déjame en paz. - Helga no lo dejo metes en sus planes. Él no la quería en sus planes , ella no lo quería en sus planes . -Yo estaba solamente preg... - Arnold trataba de explicar, pero Helga se había ido. Arnold entendia que Helga estaba lastimada, y ella no iba a metese en sus planes.

-Ya he llamado a los guardias, empezaran a buscar una chica y un chico , y señorita Olga si no le importa quedarse con el Sr. Simmons , yo ya les dije en el lugar donde nos encuentramos van a estar aquí esta noche . " Sr. Benito trató de convencerlos . -No, por supuesto oh, no me importa , pero usted y el Director Wartz estarían bien teniendo en cuenta todos los chicos?-Olga pregunto, -no me molesta- dijo el Sr. Benito boltio a mirar al Director Wartz, -A mi tampoco, los chicos ya saben respetarme," Director Wartz dijo confiado.

-Bien estudiantes, empezemos a caminar,- dijo el director Wartz a la clase. -¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de Phoebe?- Helga preguntó preocupada, no incurrió en un grave error , ¿verdad? -Los guardias van a buscarla.- Principales Wartz la consoló . No podía creer que ella será culpable si algo malo le sucede a su mejor amiga , Phoebe. Ella miró al señor Simmons, que estaba todavía inconsciente , -¿Qué hay con el Sr. Simmons ?- Ella preguntó – no se puede quedar aqui solo.- Director Wartz miro al Sr. Simmons por un segundo, y luego volvió a mirar a Helga de nuevo, -No te preocupes por el, senorita ... " no sabía su apellido (Recuerden que él es el director y que no sabe todos los nombres de los estudiantes de la escuela ) –Pataki,- Helga le continuo -Pataki. - Él continuó, - la señorita Olga se encargará de él. Los guardias en la noche vendran por ellos.- Terminó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él continuó hablando a la clase, - .. Así que es mejor que empezemos a caminar. - Helga tenía que hacer algo rápido , antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Después de una hora , Helga se le ocurrió esta idea loca . El Sr. Benito estaba enseñando acerca de algunas plantas, pero Helga no estaba poniendo atención. " AAaahh ! " Ella gritó , todos los ojos de maturdida clase estaban en de ella. -Manada de serpientes!- gritó corriendo para aturdir mas a la clase, cuando miro que los demas corrian gritand, decidió separarse de la clase , ya era hora . No fue la única que consiguió separarse de la clase , otros niños tambien se separaron por accidente, incluyendo Arnold y Gerald . Esta era una gran oportunidad para ellos. Arnold tomó la mano de Gerald y echó a correr tirando de él. Corrieron hasta que pierdieron a la clase, esto no era la forma prevista de Arnold para escapar, pero era una gran oportunidad.

Eugene se despertó en el interior de una choza (una pequeña casa con una sola habitación) . No recordaba nada de lo que le avia susedido. ¿Cómo llegó a la choza ? -Bien Eugene no entres en pánico , trata de recordar lo que pasó ... um ... yo estaba corriendo ... me dejanron atras ... las piernas !- Eugene trató de recordar todo lo que le sucede, recuerda sobre sus piernas , algo que ocurrirá con sus piernas, pero lo que avia sido , ya no estaba. Pasó a cabo , y de alguna manera estaba en la casa, pero lo peor de todo estaba perdido , ¿cómo iba a encontrar la clase .

-HEY CLASE ! ¡Cálmense! -Sr. Benito le gritó a la clase que estaba en pánico , dejaron de gritar y correr. -No había nada , quien gritó eso?- Sr. Benito preguntó, él lo tenía, estaba enojado. Todos los niños miraban a su alrededorde buscando a Helga , pero ella no estaba allí, también señalan que más compañeros de clase estaban desaparecidos. -Estoy tan segura de que algunos de nuestros compañeros están desaparecidos.- Lila dijo que los dos adultos . no,- dijo la director Wartz mirando a su alrededor para ver si miraba a un niño dentro de la naturaleza, mientras que Sr. Benito estaba mirando al interior de la multitud para un encontrar un chico específico cabeza de balon,-Se ha ido - susurró a sí mismo.

-Niños no se preocupen , sabemos que algunos de sus compañeros de clase han desaparecido , pero pueden estar seguro que Sr. Benito , aquí, llamara a los guardias que buscaran a sus compañeros de clase. Ahora vamos a empezar a caminar después de que Sr. Benito le pide a los guardias.- Director Wartz trataba de consolar a los niños de la clase , porque estaban preocupados por sus compañeros desaparecidos. Director Wartz miró a Sr. Benito, que parecía asustado y furioso a la vez . -¿No es así Sr. Benito ?- Pregunto , Sr. Benito no respondió nada, estaba en su propia mente. _-Tengo que encontrar al niño cabeza de balon, o mis planes seran aruinados, pero primero tengo que deshacerme de este molestoso niños y ese viejo gordo.-_ -Señor ... señor Benito Benito !- Director Wartz interrumpió su pensamiento. -Uh , sí .- Él respondió sin saber muy bien lo que estaba hablando . Fue a esconderse en unos árboles , la clase vio cómo los arbustos y los árboles se movían como si Sr. Benito les estubiera dandole puñetazos, luego empezó a gritar algunas groserias, es cuando sabían que el señor Benito se puso furioso , y si estaba golpeando los árboles y arbustos. Cuando el Sr. Benito salio del árbol se acomoda el sombrero , todos los chicos que incluyendo el Director Wartz estaban confundidos , pero decidieron actuar como si no hubieran visto nada . Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos *Raro* -De que estábamos hablando?- Sr. Benito rompió el silencio. -Le estaba diciendo a los niños que no se preocuparan por los niños desaparecidos, ya que llamara a los guardias, para que los busque.- Director Wartz explicó - Oh sí,- Sr. Benito respondio mirando a los niños, -Entonces, ¿cuántos de ustedes están perdiendo?-

-Oye viejo, Arnold espera!- Gerald dejó de correr , trató de recobrar el aliento , -¿Qué? - Arnold pregunto también está tratando de recuperar el aliento , -Estamos corriendo , ¿estás seguro de dónde exactamente vamos?- Gerald le preguntó a su mejor amigo, Arnold. Gerald miró a su alrededor , pero lo único que vio fue a los árboles , arbustos y otros tipos de plantas. Arnold no contestó nada, en vez de eso tomó su mapa de su mochila . -Así que ... Vamos al norte, y estamos en ... - Arnold estaba diciendo , él tomó su brújula . Gerald miró el mapa, no estaba seguro de ello. –Para alla es el norte!- Arnold señaló, al norte , pero a Gerald todas las lados eran lo mismo -Así que quieres seguir caminando ?- Gerald preguntó , pero él con tritesa sabia la respuesta, Arnold asintió con la cabeza . –Bien viejo, lo que tu digas.- Gerald dio un conforme cara a Arnold. Siguieron caminando , sí, Gerald sabía que estaban en peligro, pero Arnold es su mejor amigo , y eso es lo que los amigos hacen , ¿verdad?

Rhonda estaba corriendo los más rápido que podía, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero odia las serpientes , eran manifiestas y resbaladizas. Ella no quería mirar una, ¡NUNCA! ... PUNFF ! Ella cayó en una repentina , su rodilla le dolía. Vio a su rodilla, ella nunca vio un cortada tan grande sobre ella, pero luego vio a su alrededor , no podía ser? Era imposible, estaba perdida , - oh no , ¿no? -gritó, -Estoy perdida, y me duele la rodilla !-

-Mamá -, gritó Harold , él sabía que estaba perdido , y hubia una última cosa para hacer ... -¡Ayuda! -gritó con la esperanza de que alguien lo había oído. De pronto vio una sombra negra, era una sombra de un adolesente y él estaba cargaba una flecha. Quería ver más de cerca, pero se había ido. Agarró un palo del suelo , y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. Después de algunos pasos hacia atrás, y mirando a todas partes , en realidad sentío que alguien estaba detrás de él. Cerró los ojos asustado, se voltió lo más rápido que pudo, y comenzó a golpear como pudo, -Vete fea creatura! -gritó, -Oye Harold, basta! somos nosotros!- Sid gritó tratando de cubrirse de los golpes . Harold dejo de golpear , él abrió los ojos como pronto oyó la voz de Sid . Stinky y Sid lo miraban con torpeza, -oh chicos son ustedes, estoy tan feliz de verlos ! " Harold gritó dandoles un abrazo raramente, -quiero decir ... - vio cómo Sid y Stinky lo miraban , -sabía que eran ustedes , sólo estaba... um ... " harold trataba de mentir para salvarse y supierans que no era un gallina, - estámos felices de verte tambien, Harold.- Sid y Stinky le dijieron dándole una cálida sonrisa. -Así que... saben exactamente dónde estamos ? - Harold preguntó con la esperanza de que el sí supieran, pero dejaron de sonreir y sacudieron la cabeza diciendo que no, -Así que estamos per...per...perdi...di...didos, Perdidos!-

- Phoebe !- Helga estaba gritando tratando de encontrar a su amiga. La clase estaba en problemas , además de que vio Arnold huyendo con Gerald , así que estará bien. Ella realmente no se preocupaba por la clase, que puede ser la peor cosa que les pueda pasar? Los hombres querían Arnold de todos modos. Ahora la responsabilidad de Helga era encontrar a Phoebe -Phoebe , ¿dónde estás ?-gritó de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta , el único sonido que oyó fue el sacudiendo de las plantas y el ruido de los animales, y eso la entristecía . - Phoebe ¿dónde estás? -


	10. Noche en lo Salvaje

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Noche en lo salvaje**

-Estoy tan segura quien son los quien faltan?- respondió Lila al director Wartz despues que el preguntó quién sabía los quien faltaban . -Estoy tan segura de que Helga no está aquí ... - Lila empezo a decir, mientras tanto Wartz contaba a los niños desaparecidos con sus dedos, -Arnold , Gerald , Sid, Harold, Stinky, Brainy y ... oh por supuesto Rhonda ". Lila termino, - oh no, mi princesa Rhonda falta ! - Curly gritó, -¡ Ya voy, mi princesa , al rescate! " Estaba a punto de correr, pero choco con el directorl Wartz que se atraveso su camino, -Oh no, claro que no vas air a ningun lado, jovensito,- Agarró a Curly de la mano, y empezo a tirar de él. -Además el Sr. Benito ya esta llamando a los guardias, y empiezaran a buscar a las chicas y los chicos que están desaparecidos,- señaló al señor Benito que estaba fingiendo estar hablando por su teléfono celular . - Pero ... pero ... – Curly trató de hacer una idea de convencer a Wartz, pero fue inútil , el director le Dejo de poner atensio 0.- ¡Eh, tú, jovensita! Deja de mirar a esos insectos, vamos a seguir caminando ! " Director Wartz tenia la etension en Nadine, ella estaba viendo a una clase de animales haciendo lo suyo :p -Ya he llamado a los guardias, ya enpesarana buscar a los niños perdidos, ahora tienen que encontrar más.- Sr. Benito le dijo al director Wartz, que avia dejado de mirar Nadine con los bichos,

-Claro- respondió Nadine después que director Wartz le dijo que dejara de mirar a los insectos , pero no podía evitarlo , eran increíbles, ella tenia que tomar algunos para su hogar. Estaba a punto de poner un poco en su caja de zapatos, pero luego vio las maletas de Rhonda, oh supuesto que se preocupaba por su mejor amiga, pero ella siempre quiso ir a la selva por los insectos increíbles . ¿Debería tomar las maletas de su mejor amiga ? O ella deberia llevar su siempre sueño de obtener insectos de diferentes lugares del mundo? Ella quería tener ambos, pero era imposible llevar a todas las maletas de Rhonda y las de ella al mismo tiempo, era hora de decisión, pero ¿qué deberia llevar?

-Se está volviendo oscuro,- dijo Sid a sus dos amigos cobardes, Stinky y Harold . Caminaban en la misteriosa selva, - Sí, y tengo hambre ! - Harold agregó, -Carajos, chicos ¡miren!- Stinky apuntaban a una cueva, -¿No es la misma cueva de esta mañana ?- le pregunto a sus dos amigos, que asintieron con la cabeza a su pregunta -¿ Eso quiere decir que la señorita Olga debe estar cerca de aquí, en algún lugar, - dijo Sid sonriendo , -Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los guardias vengan por ella.- añadió empezando a correr sin saber muy bien el camino , Harold y Stinky empezaron a seguir, sin saber que el no sabiea el camino, pero la encontraran?

La oscuridad se acercaba , el sol se escondía detrás de las grandes montañas . Eugene estaba aterrorizado, estaba esperando que alguien viniera a salvarlo, pero ¿cómo? Se snto en el suelo frío , y luego de repente escuchó algo detrás de unos arbustos , -Hay un animal pequeño y lindo,- adivinó nervioso, y luego oyó el ruido otra vez, de repente se volvió más rápido, cuando por fin vio una sombra de un joven . Él se acercó a los arbustos, - Vamos muchachos! Esto ya noes grasioso ... " sin embargo, penso que Stinky , Sid y Harold estaban jugando una mala broma, como siempre lo hacen. "Podríamos estar perderdidos, saben.- Se acercó más a los arbustos para finalmente encontrarlos, estaba a punto de abrir. –Eugene!-

Rhonda estaba aterrorizada tambien, ella estaba tratando de encontrar la clase, pero era imposible con la rodilla herida y estaba a punto de oscurecer. -¡Ayuda - gritó ella , su rodilla la estaba matando, y al mirarla se ponia peor. –Necesito limpiar mi rodilla antes de que se infecten. Creo que tengo un poco de agua dentro de mi mochila ". Ella se dijo. Se sentó en el frío suelo , y sacó una botella de agua . Poco a poco empezaron a limpiar la herida con la agua y un pedazo de su camisa, después tomó un lazo rojo para su pelo fuera de su mochila y se la enrollo en su pierna para cubrirla de la suciedad y los insectos. –Mucho mejor! - Ella dijo confiada -Y mis padres dijieron que este viaje no era para mi," La niña seguía sentada en el suelo de repente sintió miedo y tristeza , oyó una gran cantidad de ruidos, - ¡Cállense! -gritó , -Mami ! PAPI ! me quiero ir a casa . - Ella comenzó a llorar , poniendo su cabeza en el suelo y usando su mochila como almohada. Ella cerró los ojos ( llorando) -Quiero ir a casa. -

-No la encontramos !- Sid gritó - Tal vez ya se fueron con los guardias,- adivinó Stinky - Chicos, estoy cansado y hambriento - Harold dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento. - Cielos, es sólo mi imaginación, o estamos en el mismo lugar que empezamos ? - Stinky pregunto frotado la parte superior de su cabeza confundido. Los tres de ellos miraron la misma cueva , no podían creerlo -Vamos a dormir dentro de la cueva,- sugirió Sid, -¿Estás loco !- Harold gritó, Sid comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva, -Yo soy el jefe , y e decidido no dormir dentro de la cueva- gritó Harold . La cueva estaba oscura, por lo que Sid Saco una linterna de su mochila. Stinky persiguia a Sid, pero Harold no estaba seguro de ello, - Vamos Harold ! te doy un poco de chocolate ! - Sid estaba sacudiendo el chocolate para atraer a Harold , pero Harold estaba mas asustado que hambriento. -¿Te vas a quedar aquí con los animales salvajes? - Sid lo asustaba. -¡Muy bien! Acepto el chocolate,- dijo Harold , Sid y Stinky hiziero una risita, -Dejen de reír o los golpeare! -

-Y este es el lugar donde pasanremos la noche,- dijo el Sr. Benito a la clase, Lila vio Eugene buscando algo en los arbustos, - Eugene ! - Lila no tenía intención de interrumpir a el Sr. Benito. Eugene estaba a punto de abrir los arbustos, pero como pronto se enteró de Lila se volvitio a verla con el resto de la clase. Corrió hacia ellos, - Eugene ! Algo está mal con las piernas. - Sheena le dijo preocupada . Miró a su piernas estaban gordas , - ¿Eres alérgico a algo en el suelo? - Ella preguntó, - No sé , pero tengo las inyecciones en mi moch ... " Eugenio trató de decir , pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	11. Helga Pierde la Esperanza

**Capítulo Diez**

**Helga pierde la esperanza**

Era finalmente mañana después de una noche increíble. Helga se despertaba dentro de su tienda, - Phoebe ... - ella hablaba en voz baja, ella abrió los ojos afirmativos un poco, y de repente vi una serpiente en busca de algo dentro de su mochila, -Serpiente ... - ella no estaba poniendo atención, apenas despertanbe y se acordo lo que pasó el último día. -Serpiente? - le preguntó a su auto , se volvió y se limpió los ojos con las manos para ver si ella estaba viendo correctamente. -Serpiente!- y allí estaba la criatura fea. Ella gritó como cuando vio las ratas en el día en que su amigos y ella quedaron atrapados en el tren subterranio.

-¿escuchaste algo?- Arnold preguntó a Gerald. Arnold estaba recogiendo su tienda, y Gerald estaba en el suelo comiendo frijoles de una lata. – No - Gerald respondió .

Volviendo con Helga , -¿Cómo se metio la serpiente dentro de mi mochila ? Estaba serrada. - Helga miró alrededor de la tienda, por fin vio un agujero, lo suficientemente grande para una serpiente. - Miriam - Ella sabía lo irresponsable que es su madre alcohólica . Helga vio otra forma de serpiente colgando de un palo de un árbol , luego otra, luego otra, luego otra, y luego muchas. - Manada de serpientes! - Ella gritó . Corrió más rápido que pudo, y luego se detuvo, porque estaba a punto de caer en un precipicio; ahí estaba frente a ella . Ella se inclinó lentamente hacia el suelo , wow era alta, estaba a punto de caminar hacia atrás, pero entonces lo vio. No podía ser, no podia ser cierto, pero lamentablemente era la mochila de Phoebe colgado de un palo alla abajo del acantilado.

Harold salió de la tienda donde Stinky y Sid donde dormian cansados. Harold no entendía por qué estaban tan cansados porque el dormio muy bien, exepto en la parte que tuvo que despertar en medio de la noche , porque de alguna forma un calcetín estaba en su boca. Harold se frotó , y entonces su estómago gruñó, tenia hambre , y al parecer el chocolate de la noche anterior no fue suficiente. Miró a su alrededor , pero ¿cómo iba a encontrar algo en el interior de una cueva ? De pronto, desde algún lugar había plátanos , como una especie de milagro , pero excepto que se movían ? No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que eran plátanos se acercó al interior de la cueva, y tenía hambre. Cuando finalmente tomo un platano del ramo, estaba a punto de morderlo, cuando noto el mono enojado delante de el, mirandolo. - UUAAUAA ! - Comenzó a gritar y moverse como loco , Harold le tubo miedo, y luego le vio los dientes filados, sólo una última cosa que hacer, Correr. -Chicos! chicos! Un mono enojado y feo! " Harold gritó , Stinky y Sid vieron a Harold, y entonces vieron el mono enojado detrás de él, se asusaron que salieron a corriendo de la tienda persiguiendo harold.

Corrieron hasta Harold se cayo, - AauuH ! ¡Cuidado! - Rhonda les grito , se limpio los ojos y vio en el piso a Harold , y a Sid e Stinky de pie mirando a su sorpresa . - Chicos, estoy perdida ... estoy SALVADA! " Rhonda dijo , por fin, estaba feliz, pero no sabia que ellos estaban perdidos, como ella.

El Sr. Simmons despertó de su sueño oscuro , escuchó a alguien llorando -Ellos no vinieron,- se despertó como antes recordo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. -señorita Olga ? ¿Qué sucedio ? - El Sr. Simmons preguntó preocupado. -No vinieron- dijo Olga, no dandole una respuesta clara. -¿Dónde está la clase? - El Sr. Simmons preguntó, pero Olga no respondió , lo único que decía era 'Ellos no vinieron.' El Sr. Simmons estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que iba a responder. Si él estaba preocupado antes, ahora era peor que preocupado.

- Phoebe ! - Helga gritó por el acantilado con la esperanza de que su amiga todavía estaba allí - Phoebe ... yo ... yo ... te... e matado- Helga dijo llorando. -Te lo dije , vombre, que íbamos hacia atrás. - Helga escucho a Gerald hablar, - lo sé - y luego oyó responder a Arnold , se dio vuelta para ver de dónde venian sus voces. Ella corrió hacia ellos , -Arnold Finalmente te e encontrado ! - dijo emocionada, pero Arnold no estaba tan emocionado como ella, fue una sorpresa verla, -Ves Arn ... - Helga le iba a explicar cada cosa, pero Arnold no la dejó hablar, - Helga ! ¿Qué Qué haces aquí ! buelve con la clase, - el no estaba pensando, él no la quería con ellos por su seguridad, - pero Arnold , tengo que decirte algo,- trató Helga , -Ya sé, lo sé , que me amas y estás tratando de ayudarme, pero esta vez no te necesito, asi que regresa con la clase , y deja de meterte el lo mio. - Arnold le dijo . Ella no podía creer este idiota, donde estaba el dulce Arnold que ella conosia? –No es eso idiota, y te odio ! - Helga le gritó con tanta fuerza , que estaba llorando .

Después de Helga le gritó a Arnold, ella se escapó , Arnold se sentía mal por ella , lo que ha hecho ? ¿Fue un error ? ¿En qué pensaba ? – hay viejo, nunca vi Helga G. Pataki llorando antes ", dijo Gerald confuso, -Tienes que decirme que esta pasando entre tú y Helga , porque hay este chisme acerca de ti y Helga -. Arnold no estaba claramente escuchado a Gerald , por fin entendió lo que sentía por Helga , las otras chicas que le gustaba era por su apariencia, Helga G. Pataki ha ganado su corazón, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? -O.O que chisme?- Arnold confundanmente le preguntó a Gerald , -que tu y Helga estan saliendo en secreto- Gerald respondió , Arnold estaba en un shock , pero también fue un poco embarazoso el hecho de que sus compañeros pensaban eso sobre el. Fue tan notable que él y Helga se han estado llevando bien el uno al otro ? Pero no era una mala idea ser novios en secreto , sólo por Helga porque si fuera por él, le mostraria su amor al todo el mundo. –Y estoy pensando de que es cierto, despues de que dijiste que ella te ama," bromeó él, conteniendo la risa -Y el collar que te dio ... " siguia las partes donde sospechaba. -¿Alguna vez te a dicho lo que paso en el edificio FTi, cuando me encontré con Helga ? - Arnold interrumpio a Gerald. "No" Gerald respondió moviendo la cabeza, que tiene que ver eso con la idea lo que esta pasando con el y Helga? Arnold comenzó a explicar mientras caminaban de nuevo.

Helga estaba llorando como nunca antes, Arnold la odiaba, su mejor amiga estaba muerta, y su familia , bueno, su mamá es un alcohólica, y su padre sólo se preocupaba por el dinero y su hermana de la señorita perfecta . No había ninguna razón para vivir, ella vio el acantilado pensativa, era el fin para Helga G. Pataki ? Ella se acercó, y miró hacia abajo del acantilado. Deberia hacerlo?


	12. Razonable

**Capítulo XI**

**Razonable**

La clase estaba lista para una larga caminata , Sr. Benito estaba dentro de la choza , y esta vez él estaba realmente hablando por su teléfono celular, ya que era el único lugar donde podía llegar la señal, -Sí te digo Pajaro Negro , Estoy fuera de control, a si que debes informar a los demás que abandonen el lugar donde se supone que debemos reunirnos, y enpizen la búsqueda del Nino Cabeza de balon. Él está en algún lugar en la selva ", dijo el Sr. Benito su banda, -Sr . Benito estámos listor para irnos . -

- Rhonda?- Sid, Stinky y Harold preguntaron al mismo tiempo , -¿Qué haces aquí sola? - Sid preguntó , Harold se levantó del suelo. - Estoy perdida ... pero ... - Rhonda miró a su alrededor , pero ella no vio el resto de la clase . -¿Están perdidos? - Rhonda les preguntó - Um ... - Harold no quería poner a Rhonda triste, - ¡Sí! - Stinky respondió . Rhonda no lo podía creer , estaba feliz por unos segundos , pero ahora estaba más triste que nunca, porque ahora estaba perdida con un grupo de perdedores, o lo ciento sólo tres. -Oouuh ! ... estamos perdidos! -Rhonda se echó a llorar de nuevo, -Vamos a morir!- Los tres muchachos estaban asustandose, - Rhonda ! Deja de llorar , tenemos que encontrar la clase. - Sid trató de consolarla , - Carajos, nunca vi a la señorita Rhonda llorando asi antes -Stinky le dijo en voz baja a Harold, -Sí, y yo pensaba que yo lloraba feo. -agregó Harold. Rhonda se calmo un poco, se levantó del suelo, se limpio la ropa , cogió su mochila del suelo y comenzó a caminar como si nada habia pasado, -ESTAMOS MUERTOS -susurró. Los tres niños la vieron con admiración, -Oigan chicos ¿quépaso con nuestras cosas? -Sid le preguntó - Los dejamos dentro de la cueva- Stinky respondio - Y yo no voy a volver con el mono ! - Harold agregó . Ellos decidieron olvidar sus mochilas y seguir a Rhonda , ya que los estaba dejando atrás.

Helga decidió cerrar los ojos para que no sientira nada . Finalmente ella tomó su último aliento y ... de repente alguien la jalo desde atrás, pero quien sería tan estúpido para salvarla? Ella abrió los ojos para ver quién es el idiota quien la salvo. En realidad era muy difícil de creer quien fue el rescatante, allí estaba él, el chico que siempre le da puñetazos y le rompe las gafas. -Brainy ? ¿Por qué me salvaste ? - era realmente sorprendente para ella, -Hola ... Helga- Dijo apenas, - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? - Ella le pregunto no exactamente en la espera de una respuesta, el chico raro acababa de salvarle la vida. Él no respondió nada , sino que sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo dio a Helga en sus manos. -¿De donde lo sacaste? -preguntó ella, porque era su relicario. Estaba un poco sicio, pero apenas se podía ver la cara sonriente de Arnold . -Tú ... um ... lo amas. -Él dijo - Sí, pero él no me ama.", respondió ella , no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con este chico . - Él te... ama. – Brainy le dijo , - Tu no Sabes NaDA ! - Ella le gritó , él no estaba allí cuando Arnold la trato de esa manera. -Yo sólo...Lo Se. – Brainy trato explicar tratando de capturar su aliento , Helga no podía creer que todavía estaba escuchando, pero ella realmente necesitan a alguien con quien hablar. -Él no quería ... Estar contigo ... porque ... no quiere ... Que algo malo... te suseda. -El niño con asma le explicó dificilmente a su amada. - ¿Cómo sabes ? - Helga se le pregunta, -Yo sé ... Muchas cosas... de ti ... Helga. Él respondió . Ella se susto al principio, pero luego le hiso recordar ella misma, mirando em las cosas de su amado . - Ve a... ayudar... a Arnold... él te... necesita. - Le dijo a ella. Helga no sabía qué hacer, pero al final sonrio. "¿Sabes qué Brainy, tienes razón. - Ella le dijo poniendose el relicario de nuevo a su pecho. Ella corrió a la selva dejando a Brainy atrás, para encontrar finalmente Arnold.

Helga corrió de vuelta hacia Brainy, -Gracias , - ella dijo dándole un gran abrazo y un besito en la mejilla , y volvió correr a la selva. Brainy se detuvo durante unos segundos , vio cómo Helga desaparece entre los árboles y arbustos, y cuando ya no la miro finalmente se desmayó.

El Sr. Simmons le dio la botella de agua a Olga , quien estaba tratando de calmarse, " ¿Estás mejor ahora? " Mr. Simmons le preguntó , ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente tratando de contener las lágrimas, - ¿Me puedes explicar lo que sucedio?- preguntó lcon esperanza , Ella asintió con la cabeza , - Después de que se desmayó, SR. Benito me dijo que me quedara con usted, así la clase podria empezar a caminar, le llamo a algunos guardias que vinieran por nosotros anoche, pero ... pero ... - Olga estaba explicando , pero ella empieza a llorar otra vez; - pero nunca llegaron ! -exclamó ella, -señorita Olga por favor cálmese- Mr. Simmons le dijo -Yo ... no puedo ... ya tratado de llamar a alguien, pero mi celular no tiene señal. " Olga le dijo al Sr. Simmons. El tomó su teléfono celular y trató de hacer una llamada, pero no había señal en su celular. -Si nuestros celularer no tienen señal en este lugar , ¿cómo el Sr. Benito llamo a los guardias? -El Sr. Simmons le preguntó . -Con su teléfono celular. -Ella respondió en voz baja, -¿Ustedes mirandolo esas llamadas tan especiales? " El Sr. Simmons le preguntó -¿No? -respondió ella en voz baja moviendo la cabeza , -no, y cómo podemos saber si hizo esas llamadas ? Esto podría ser grave. - El Sr. Simmons estaba aterrorizado, se enteró de los planes de el Sr. Benito ? Pero ¿por qué Sr. Benito quiere lastimar a niños inocentes? –Senorita Olga tenemos que encontrar a la clase, lo mas pronto posible! -

-Todos estan aquí ? -director Wartz preguntó mirando a su alrededor -Bueno parece que todo el mundo está aquí. - Wartz se dijo, -empezemos- dijo el Sr. Benito, se adelantó a la clase, -¡Esperen! " la chica con el pelo rojiso, Lila gritó , todos los clase se volvió a verla. -Estoy tan segura de que Curly falta, -dijo Lila (N/A A que no saben quien fue a buscar...hay se los dejo de tarea) , cada uno en la clase empezó a buscar al nino demente de la clase, Curly, pero él no estaba allí. -Curly! no entendío. -Wartz dijo -¡Genial! Otro niño perdido!-

Era ya vastante tarde. Rhonda nunca abia caminado tanto antes. Estaba cansada , con hambre y no puede soportar el estómago gruñendo de Harold . -No puedo hacerlo! -gritó inclinándose, -estoy cansada!- Los chicos la miraron lamentable. Ella miró el extraño aspecto de insecto, y por un momento se asusto , pero luego vio al insecto pobre que se moria de asustó, - EW ! yo lo mato por ti, Rhonda!- Harold le dijo . -¡NO! – Rhonda le grito a Harold empujandolo lejos cuando estaba a punto de aplastar a los pobre de insecto. -¿No ves que está aterrorizado, -Ella le dijo, Harold no la entendía, para él era un feo bicho . Rhonda agarró el insecto suavemente. ¿No tienes hogar verdad?- ella le dijo . –Duh, Es un insecto, y los insectos no tienen hogar, 0-0 Harold le dijo, pero ella no lo escucho. - Te llevaré conmigo. -Eso es una cosa donde los muchachos no entienden a las niñas. –Cielos! Puedo reconocer ese ruido en cualquier lado! -Stinky dijo emocionado, corrió hacia el ruido , - Vengan chicos! he encontrado un arroyo! -les gritó a sus amigos. Ellos estaban confundidos , ¿cómo sabía el, el sonido de un arroyo? Los dos chico lo perciguieron conrriedo, cuando Rhonda preferío caminar con su nuevo amigo (Insecto) .

* * *

Ya saben que hacer si quieren otro capitulo

UuuaaaaH!


	13. Atrapados!

**si la estoy haciendo con la informacion que saque de TJM, bueno espero que disfruten el siguente capitulo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Atrapados**

Arnold le dijo todo lo que habia pasado con Helga a Gerald . -Así que Helga realmente te ama? - Gerald preguntó . Era imposible creer que Helga G. Pataki en realidad ama a alguien. Arnold asintió con timidez. Caminaron en silencio unos segundos, -¿Y tu viejo? - Gerald le preguntó, Arnold no entiendio bien la pregunta, quno era lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? - ¿Quieres decir si me gusta Helga ? -pregunto, Gerald asintió con la cabeza listo para la verdad. Mientras que Arnold estaba muy nervioso , no sabía cómo explicar esto a Gerald, no se iba a reírse de él si le cuenta la verdad , ¿no? –hay viejo! Si te gusta gusta! –Gerald soltó una carcajada (dejaron de caminar) . Arnold sorprendido, no se abia dado cuenta de que sus mejillas se pusiero rojas , así es como Gerald se dio cuenta. -Gerald ! No sé . Y dejar de reír !- Arnold le dijo enojodo. Gerald trató de contener su risa al ver a Arnold que estaba enojado. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sé.- Gerald le preguntó (empiezan a caminar de nuevo ) - No sé, a veces me siento como si me gusta, pero a veces, cambia sólo para salvar su reputación o algo así, pero sé que dentro de ella esta la chica dulce que am... - Arnold dejo de hablar dandose cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir, Gerald lo miró raro, - Um ... Estoy muy confundido, -explicó. Gerald estaba confundido, no sabía exactamente cómo consolar a su mejor amigo, el pobre estaba enamorado de la chica que siempre lo molestaba. - No sé viejo, supongo que tengo que decirte lo que mi mamá siempre le dice a mi hermano Jimmy O ", dijo Gerald , Arnold dejó de caminar esperando que le dijiera Gerald, después el se para -¿Y qué le dice? -preguntó Arnold, Gerald no tenía idea que él realmente quería saber. -Ella dice que siempre tienes que seguir tu corazon, pero es un poco embarazoso, ¿no te parece ? " Gerald respondió y no quería hablar de ello , a si que decidio cambiar la conversación, y - ¿No crees que esas montañas se parecen a a la sra. bellow? - Arnold no respondió nada , estaba perdido en su propia mente , Gerald lo notó, y decidió caminar en silencio junto a su amigo .

- Arnold! -_ - Oh no, no se puede -_Arnold pensó cuando escuchó a alguien diciendo su nombre, tiene que ser la voz de Helga , pero esta no era su imaginación, -Arnold espera! – si era Helga detras de ellos. Se dio la vuelta para verla , ella estaba allí recuperando el aliento , - Helga , no te dije que ... - -¡Cállate! - Helga le grito interrumpiendolo antes de que él le dijiera algo para deshacerse de ella , - ¡Cállate y déjame decirte, no me importa si me odias , pero nunca te voy a dejar solo, ¿Lo entiendes? - ella le gritó -Porque ese es mi trabajo , que vivas miserable! - Arnold no sabía cómo responder, la admiraba por lo valiente que es, al mismo tiempo que se alegraba de que ella estaba allí con ellos. al menos ya sabia que Helga siempre estaria con él, sin importar todas las tonerias que hiciera. –lo que tu digas helga, solo no me culpes si algo malo sucede- le dijo.

Rhonda pone los pies dentro del arroyo y puso a su nueva mascota de distancia. Miró a los tres muchachos tratando de pescado para comer algo. Rhonda vio cómo los chicos dejaban ir a los peces, y no atrapaban nada. -Miren a esos idiotas, apuesto a que tu lo haces mejor que ellos -

-Pobre Rhonda ella se volvio loca hablando con un insecto,- dijo Sid a los otros muchachos , - ¿creen que nos de deje dormir en su cama, ya saben, ya que se volvio loca? - Harold preguntó - No sé, cuando la encontramos no dormia en tienda. - Sid respondió.

- Voy princesa, al rescate!- Curly gritó desde un arbol. El niño loco sólo estaba usado ropa interior. Rhonda se sorprendió mucho al verlo, estaba loco? O bien, que realmente la amaba? -Curly ? - Los tres muchachos y la joven dijieron al mismo tiempo.

Fue sólo la imaginación de Arnold ? O , en realidad estaba viendo sombras a su alrededor. Él no quería alertar a sus amigos en caso de que sólo era su imaginación. De pronto alguien salió de los arbustos, los dos muchachos y la niña se astaron, Estaban a punto de correr, pero Arnold sostuvo al niño y la niña . Él sabía el tipo que salió de los arbustos, lo que no entendía, lo que estaba haciendo allí. -Eduardo ? -Arnold preguntó confundido, Gerald y Helga se calmaron después de Arnold sabía este hombre , - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí , en medio de la selva ? - Se miraron , pero él sonreía, -No te lo dije que me iba ir con ustedes? - Eduardo respondió , pero cambio su voz amable, a una voz mala, y misteriosa. -Sí- contestó Arnold,

-Curly , ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?- Rhonda le pregunto al chico casi desnudo, Curly bajó del árbol donde estaba. -He venido a rescatar a mi princesa, -respondió. Stinky , Sid y Harold salieron del arroyo -¿Qué le hiciste a mi Rhonda ? - Curly preguntó señalando a la rodilla de Rhonda , no sabían qué responder , porque eso era nuevo para ellos . –ellos no mehicieron nada tonto, y cómo va a salvarnos , ¿eh? Si no as notado estamos en medio de la selva.- Rhonda le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Curly miró a su alrededor , -Con mis amigos los animales ! - gritó . Él puso su mano en la boca para silbar. Animales de la selva vinieron de todas partes. Los tres niños y la niña estaban admirados por la locura de Curly,

_" Brrr ! "_

El estómago Harold gruñó -Pero primero, vamos a comer algo , me muero de hambre !-

Un grupo de hombres con machetes salieron de los arbustos. Arnold no entendía, lo que estaba sucediendo ; Eduardo era el mejor amigo de su padre. -Corran! - Gerald gritó , corrió con Helga , pero Arnold no se movía . Gerald y Helgapensaron lo mismo, porque jalaron a Arnold, al mismo tiempo. Arnold despertó de su ensoñación , -No entiendo , Eduardo era el mejor amigo de mi papá. - Dijo empezando a correr por él mismo. -Era, es parte del pasado, Arn ... -

_"Puff ! _

Helga se callo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Arnold dejó de correr como pronto miro que Helga se abia callido. Vio que Helga se abia quedado atorada en una raíz, y ella necesitaba ayuda , pero los hombres estaban detrás de ellos, -_( ahí están! 0-0)_- gritó un hombre . Los hombres, estaban cada vez más cerca , - dejame aquí Arnoldo! sigue corriendo!- Helga le dijo a Arnold tratando de desatascar su pie . -Yo nunca voy a dejarte atrás Helga,- le dijo Arnold. Con la fuerza de los dos, se las arreglaron para desatascar su pie. Gerald dejó de correr , cuando se da cuenta de que estaba corriendo por él mismo, pero de repente Arnold y Helga llegarn corriendo de los arbustos tomados de la mano, - GERALD CORRE ! - Los dos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Gerald vio a los hombres corriendo detrás de ellos - CARAJOS!- dijo, fue entonces cuando decidió correr y pasar por alto el hecho de que Helga y Arnold estaban tomados de la mano , ¿Qué se perdio?

Arnold seguía corriendo, pero luego sintió que sus amigos no estaban corriendo, y de repente sintió que se caía , se trataba de un acantilado, y casi se cae al mismo, si no fuera porque todavía estaba tomando la mano de Helga bien. Helga lo detuvo con la ayuda de Gerald. Todos ellos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento por el susto que habían pasado, pero cuando se recuperaron estaban rodeados de los hombres . Arnold , Helga y Gerald se levanaron del suelo, -Finalmente Arnold va a estar con sus padres,- dijo la voz de Eduardo, y luego se fue al frente de los hombres . ¿Seria el fin para los tres ? -Sólo hay una manera de salir,- dijo Arnold a Gerald y Helga, ven por el acantilado , -¿Salir de aqui? No hay salida mocosos!- Eduardo dijo riendo -Vamos a saltar al acantilado, - Arnold susurró a sus amigos. - ¿Estás loco ? - Gerald lepregunto preocuparse. –Si los ojos verdes excisten, nos rescataran!- Arnold le dijo a Gerald empujandolo hacia abajo del precipicio. - atrapenlos antes de que salten al acantilado ! - Eduardo dijo a los hombres , que empezaron a venir hacia Arnold y Helga , -Arnold yo ... yo ... - Helga queria decirlo antes de que ella muera por el acantilado, - Yo también, Helga! - Arnold le dijo a punto de saltar, pero alguien lo sujetó por detrás , por lo que Helga fue la única que salto , ¿por qué dejo la mano de Arnold ir? Abrió los ojos al no sentir la mano de Arnold con ella, ella levantó la vista al ver a los hombres en torno a Arnold que se desmaye. - Arnold! -

-Miraste a Helga? -preguntó la muchacha , el muchacho asintió con la cabeza sonriendo , -¿Le preguntará acerca de mí? " La muchacha preguntó al el muchacho no respondió , -Mira a la clase, ¿cómo sabias que hiban a para acá ? -preguntó la muchacha , - I. .. conozco.- el chico respondió . -Brainy , Phoebe , ¿qué están haciendo aquí ? - Sheena preguntó cuando ella los vio. Phoebe miró furiosa al Sr. Benito, -Este hombre es mentiroso,- gritó a la clase señalando al Sr. Benito. La clase estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Phoebe , ella no era la clase de las niñas que no respectaban. - ¿Qué quieres decir?- Wartz le pregunto -Esta selva es como una especie de misterio, pero Brainy conoce la salida , y este hombre nos esta enganando ! - Ella le explica , Wartz miró Sr. Benito para que le explicarle , lo que la chica estaba hablando. -Bien , oh por supuesto de que sé el camino , pero lo estoy haciendo largo , así que podemos aprender, y de la manera más segura.- Sr. Benito explicó . - ¿Le van a creer a un hombre guía con experiencia o a un niño? -

La clase siguió caminando con el señor Benito. Director Wartz le dijo al hombre guía ( Sr. Benito ) que sacara a la clase de la selva más rápido posible, porque no quería perder más niños , pero Sr. Benito tenia otros planes. -Esta corriente nos llevara a cabo,- dijo Benito a la clase, cuando llegaron a un arroyo ( que era más grande que donde Rhonda y los otros chicos estaban ) -Cada uno dentro del bote! Sr. Benito dijo a la clase (A / N De donde saco el Barco? )

Cuando todos estaba dentro del barco , Sr. Benito comenzó a remar con un palo grande,- conozco esta selva como la palma de mi mano, siempre me acuerdo en donde dejo las cosas, al igual que este barco -. Benito dijo . -No pongan las manos dentro del agua, porque en esta parte de la selva hay pirañas.- Eugene tomó su último enparedado de su mochila listo para comer, pero accidentalmente cayó al agua , trató de atraparlo , así como las pirañas se preparaban para comer carne fresca. Eugene sintió que era el fin para él como él sintió que tenía cayo al bote, pero de mala manera alguien lo detubo en su camisa. -No es el momento de morir! - Sr. Benito le dijo a Eugene al rescatar su vida, cada mirada extraña cuando le dijo eso. -Quiero decir que no quieres vivir más tiempo chico. - La clase a bordo del barco de aburridos , de repente , oyeron una caída de agua en frente de ellos, todos se volvieron para ver la respuesta Sr. Benito a eso, pero mientras ellos no estaban viendo, de alguna manera desapareciero. Ellos estaban perdidos , ¿cómo iban a escapar?

Arnold estaba tratando de despertar, pero aún estaba mareado por lo que los hombres le dieron, - N ... nino esta atrapado como nosotros, M ... - escuchó la voz de una mujer. ¿Estaba soñando? Quería despertar tan mal, pero era imposible , ¿qué ocurririo con sus amigos, Gerald y Helga? - Helga ... - Arnold alucinando -Yo ... te... Te Amo.-

* * *

**espero que les hayga gustado. PERO TODAVIA NO ACABO**


	14. Inesperados Secretos

_**VEN UN REGALITO. NO SE ME ABIA OLVIDADO! :D dEJARE DE SER TAN FLOJA Y ME PONDRE A FINALMENTE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA ME ALEGRO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO PERO DEJEN REVIEWS PLASE :)**_

**Capítulo 13**

**Inesperados Secretos**

Olga estaba aterrorizada por los ruidos y el hecho de que estaban perdidos en medio de la selva. Se ponia lo mas cerca posible al Sr. Simmons, pero cuando el dejo de caminar ella estaba confundida porque desde que empazaron a caminar no habian hecho ninguna parada. Ella esperaba una explicación: -Creo que puedo escuchar una cascada.- Dijo el sr. simmons agarro la mano de Olga, y él empezó a correr con ella.

¿Era el momento de la clase para morir? Rhonda desde lejos miro en peligro ala clase señaló a la arroyo, -Curly mira, la clase,- gritó aun que el niño se encontraba frente a ella, -voy a salvarlos!- Curly con valentía le dice, -Cocodrilo, amigo ve a poner el bote a salvo fuera del agua!- Curly gritó.

La clase tenía que hacer algo rápido, mirarban por todas partes, de repente vieron a la criatura empujando el bote a la orilla. -Cocodrilo!- Phoebe gritó. Ellos no sabían a que tenerle mas miedo a la cascada o el cocodrilo. Cuando finalmente sentian que -no se movían, estaban fuera del agua! nunca se abian sintidó tan feliz de estar en el suelo, pero luego se acuerdan de la creatura, se los quería comer? -Gracias cocodrilo!- oyeron a Curly detrás de ellos. El cocodrilo regresó a su estanque. Toda la clase vio a cuatro de los chicos que faltaban, pero ¿Donde estaba Arnold, Helga y Gerald?

El Sr. Simmons finalmente llego a la cascada, allí estaba frente a él. Olga venia detras el, ella estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. El Sr. Simmons escucho algunas voces de los niños animandos. Miro a todas partes para finalmente encontrarlos, y allí estaban, en la parte superior, junto a la cascada, -LOS NIÑOS!- gritó -clase!- pero no había señal de que ellos lo han escuchado. Olga vio la clase donde el Sr. Simmons estaba gritando, -Clase aquí!- ambos gritaron, Olga finalmente estaba sonriendo, finalmente se salvarrian?

Ninguno de los niños de la clase respondia a los gritos de el señor Simmons o Olga. Era sólo la imaginación de Phoebe ? O en realidad estaba escuchando al Sr. Simmons gritando, miró a su alrededor para finalmente verlo con Olga a su lado. -Miren, es el Sr. Simmons y Olga!- phoebe señaló deciendole a la clase con felicidad. La clase los miro.

El Sr. Simmons finalmente vio que la clase hizo una señal. Olga hizo un ruido extraño, el Sr. Simmons se voltió para ver lo que estaba pasando con ella, vio a unos hombres cubriendo su boca, y de repente otros hombres lo agarraron por detrás, que estaba pasando? Iba a gritar para pidir ayuda, pero los hombres estaban en todas partes.

Curly y su locura no podía hacer nada, ya que los hombres le cubrieron la boca para que no pudía gritar para pedir ayuda.

-Arnold- Helga decia en su sueño oscuro. -Arnold!- despierta de repente, miró a su alrededor, pero ¿dónde estaba? Gerald estaba a su lado (aún dormido) que estaban en la parte superior de una cama hecha de paja, -Arnold?- recordo, -Arnold!- ella salió corriendo de la choza, pero de repente paso por ver el sol naciente en la madrugada. Las personas que los rescataron la miraron, incluso uno de ellos corrió a otra choza. Helga necesitaba respuestas, ¿dónde estaba? que paso? donde estaba Arnold? ella empezó a caminar confundida, -Niña?- alguien detrás de ella la llamó, ella se voltió, se trataba de un hombre gordo y pardo con ojos verdes como los de Arnold.

El hombre le dijo Helga en barbecho que volviera a la choza. Gerald ya estaba despierto cuando regresaron. -Yo, los mire a ustedes con rey Arnold,- el hombre empezó a decir, pero Gerald y Helga estaban confusos, REY? -Él tiene el poder para controlar nuestro La Corazón nuestra joya sagrada, hace siglos que estábamos esperando nuestro rey a renacer y es Arnold nuestro rey, que finalmente traerá la paz al mundo,- el hombre explicó -Pero, lamentablemente La Corazón fue robada, con la esperanza que teniamos, y ahora tomó nuestra última esperanza Arnold nuestro re ... - -Ustedes están locos! Arnold un rey? Por favor, el pobre chico ni siquiera es el rey en su propia habitación.- Helga interrumpido, pensó que este pueblo tenía un problema, estaban en el pasado, ahora es el siglo 21, la gente no cree en la clase de cosas. Mientras que Gerald estaba realmente sorprendido no podía creer que su mejor amigo era un rey. Los ojos verdes estaban realmente sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, nadie había gritado a los mayor como ella lo hizo, nisiquiera nunca lo habian interrupido. Todos estaban en silencio durante unos segundos, Helga se dio cuenta de esto, dijo algo malo? el mayor se echó a reír alegre luego los dema en barbecho con el. -Tienes un gran sentido del humor, niña.- el mayor dijo, Helga se puso seria, acababa de llamarla 'niña' -Ahora, sé por qué nuestro rey te ama tanto.- Helga dejo de sentirce ruda y que se pone roja. Gerald hizo una carcajada, trató de no reírse, poque sabía que Helga se iba a enojar. Sin embargo Helga tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, pero por la risas de todos no la dejaban pensar -Cállense, no saben nada!-

-Cálmate Helga, solo estan bromeando.- Gerald le dijo a Helga. -Bueno ... señor es una historia muy interesante. Pero tenemos que salir y encontrar a nuestro amigo Arnold.- Gerald le dijo a el mayor, agarró a Helgade el brazo. -En realidad, estabamos esperando. si es posible, ya que son amigos de nuestro rey. si nos puedan ayudar?.- el mayor les pregunto -¿Ayudarlos? ¿cómo? si no se a dado cuenta solo somos niños perdidos- Gerald le preguntó. -yo los admiro-. dijo el mayor, él miró a su alrededor a su tribu, -Todos nosotros los admiramos, nadie hubiera saltado desde ese acantilado de la forma que ustedes lo hicieron.- Dijo. Gerald estaba un poco vergonzoso, ya que en realidad el no salto, el fue empujado. -¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a ayudar?- Helga pregunto realmente no interesada. -Ayúdenos a encontrar nuestro rey Arnold y nuestra joya La Corazon.- el mayor les dijo -Pero no sabemos cómo, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, señor,- le dijo Gerald. -No te preocupes por ese niño, mi hijo Moyo les va a ayudar.- el mayor miro entre la multitud, -Ven aqui hijo, y conose a las dos personas que te van a ayudar en la aventura que siempre has querido.- el niño de 14 años de edad, salió de la multitud, que era un chico guapo con piel y pelo pardo oscuro (morenito, pero na tan negro, :D ).

Arnold sintio que alguien lo sujetaba realmente fuerte o tal vez eran lazos alrededor de el. Abrio los ojos para finalmente mirar que era un mujer abrasandolo. A Arnold no le importaba, pero la mujer apestaba un poco. Miro alrededor, era una clase de prision, y de repente se a cuerda lo que abia pasado el dia pasado. -Helga!- Arnold grito parandose, depertando a los dos adultos. El hombre con mucho pelo, y con barbilla, y la mujer con pelo largo. -¿Quien son ustedes?- Arnold pregunto asustado, -Arnold, te despertastes, mi pequeño.- La mujer lo abrasa y lo besa, el hombre le sonrrie, -¿Quien son ustedes?- Arnold pregunto de vuelta. - ¿No nos recuerdas?- La mujer le pregunto, -Te pegaron duramente en la cabeza, ¿eh pequeño?- el hombre dijo. Arnold no entendia pero algo le decia que los conosia. ¿Pero eran ellos? los que el pensaba que eran. -¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Son ustedes? - Arnold pregunto tratando de detener sus lagrimas. La mujer y el hombre assisterion con la cabeza. Arnold no podia contener sus lagrimas, y se echo a llorar, despues de todo lo que abia pasado y todos esos años sin ellos.

Después de los abrazos y besos, Stella, la madre de Arnold tenia que preguntar -Entonces ...- ella dijo: -¿Quién es Helga?- -Healga ... Gerald!- Arnold recordo, que le a han hecho a sus amigos? -Tengo que salir de aquí!- Arnold exclamó, -Espera, Pequeño.- Miles su padre le dijo, pero Arnold no entiendia , -Sí ayer en la noche una gran cantidad de niños hacían ruido,- agregó Stella. -La clase.- Arnold susurró. -Tengo que salir de aquí!- Arnold continuó, -Terco como su madre.- Miles comentó, Stella le sonrie. -Mira Miles, conservo la gorra, somos libres.- Stella susurró a Miles -La clave para La corazon.- susurró -Arnold puedo ver tu gorra?" Miles le pregunto a su hijo, Arnold observa la parte superior de su cabeza, -La gorra que me dieron cuando era pequeñoߞ- Arnold le dijo a su padre dándole el sombrero. Miles tomó un cuchillo de su bota y empezó romper la gorra -Oye que estas ...- Arnold estaba a punto de preguntar, pero de pronto vio a una llave, en realidad una pequeña llave que nunca vio antes escondida en su gorra, -Miles, los guardias.- Stella le advirtió. Miles puso la gorra rapidamente en la cabeza Arnold , -Hagas lo que hagas, no te quites la gorra.- Miles susurró a Arnold, los dos hombres (los guardias) abrieron las puertas de la prision. -La sombra quiere ver a su familia favorita.- uno de los hombres dijo.


	15. Mision imposible

****

Capítulo 14

Mision imposible

-Curly, ¿por qué no llamas a uno de tus amigos los animales para salvarnos?- Sheena sugirió, toda la clase lo miró Curly, era una gran idea después de todo Ѐl los salvo de la cascada. -¿Ves a unos animales es esta prisión?- Curly respondió, se estaba volviendo loco estar atrapadoen esa jaula pequeña con una gran cantidad de personas, pero estaba cansado de gritar toda la noche sin tener respuesta. Toda la clase frunció (se puso triste) de la respuesta, tenían que hacer algo rápido antes de que esta gente les hiciera daño.

-Nos enfrentamos de nuevo Miles!- La Sombra dijo, volviéndose de una silla, se cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos. Los hombres detenian Arnold y Stella, mientras que Miles estaba lleno de esposas, -Ahora dime, ¿Cómo puedo controlar la Corazón?- pregunta la sombra, confíando en que Miles le va a CONFIESA ya que su hijo estaba con ellos. -Si no me dices cómo funciona La Corazon, le voy a hacerte daño a tu hijo, por eso lo traje!- La sombra amenaso, -¿Cómo pudiste?- Miles le gritó, -¡ES UNA MENTIRA, gané un. ..- La Sombra sabía lo que Arnold iba a decir, que le dio una señal a uno de los hombres para que le cubriera la boca, -sí,si ganaste un ensayo, TONTO! ¿No ves que todo era parte de mis planes!- La Sombra explicó, -Y esta noche la clase se va a morir dentro de un volcán, y todo gracias a ti.- Arnold se sentía culpable, tenía que hacer algo. -Ahora Miles, ¿vas a decirme cómo funciona La Corazon? La sombra preguntó de nuevo. -Como he dicho antes, Sombra, La Corazón sólo puede ser controlada por la persona elegida con un corazón puro.- -¡Cállate!- La Sombra gritó -Es la única cosa que me has dicho los últimos 10 años, y estoy cansado de oír la misma cosa, esto es inutil, puede que le pregunte a tus amigos los ojos verdes, puede que ellos si me digan!- Miles no podia permitir que eso sucediera. -VALLANSE y matenlos a todos, este plan fue inutil y MATEN A BENITO Y EDUARDO POR ESTO TAMBIÉN!-

Era por la tarde cuando por fin Gerald, Helga y Moyo llegaron a un puente. -Cruzando el puente esta la prision de La Sombra,- señaló Moyo. Se escondian detrás de un arbusto. -Entonces, ¿por qué estamos esperando? Es muy facil. - Helga estaba a punto de caminar, pero Moyo tiró de ella por el brazo, ella lo miró enojado, pero luego el señaló a los guardias que se estaban ocultando. Fue fácil para Moyo para ver los guardias porque en sus aventuras que a tenido todo el tiempo. Helga vio a los guardias entonces comprendió. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Gerald le preguntó -Sí, chico medio encuerado ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Helga de acuerdo dijo. Moyo tomo algún tipo de paja/popote con dardos envenenados, señaló al primer hombre, luego a la otro, hasta que no abia nadie. -Wow, ¿cómo haciste eso?- Gerald preguntó impresionado. -Práctica-. Moyo respondió dirijiendose al puente.

Los hombres pusieron a Arnold y sus padres dentro de una jaula como animales. Arnold estaba triste y su mamá lo noto, era obio. Arnold le dio una cálida sonrisa pequeña a su mamá -Mamá estoy tan feliz de encontrarlos.- Arnold le dijo, y Stella solo le dio un abrazó, -Tu papá es entelijente, mas de lo que piensas, Pequeño." Miles le dijo. "Hey, saquen nos DE AQUÍ! "No somos animales!" "¡Mami! ¡Mami!" Arnold escuchado las voces de sus compañeros gritando. Los miró de lejos. Ellos estaban en otra jaula. Arnold trato de encontrar a Gerald y Helga entre la multitud, pero no estaban allí. ¿Sobrevivieron?

Moyo, Helga y Gerald escondidos entre los arbustos para que nadie los vería. -La Corazón se encuentra dentro de la prisión, la el último cuarto- Moyo le dijo a Helga y Gerald. -No puedo creer que mi papá no me dejara venir solo, esto es tan fácil, excepto que tengo que cuidar a estos niños.- Moyo se sunsurro a sí mismo. Moyo vio caminar algunos hombres, y él se voltió a ver a los dos niños que cuidaba (Helga y Gerald). -Oye ¿dónde está la niña?- Moyo pregunto, no se dio cuenta cuando Helga se desaparecio.

Helga decidió no seguir a Moyo cuando vio a Arnold con dos adultos dentro de una jaula, mientras ella se acercaba vio la clase en otra jaula. -Arnold.- le llamó a Arnold en voz baja. Arnold se voltió para ver a la persona que llamaba por su nombre, para su sorpresa era Helga, -Helga estás viva!- dijo emocionado, sus padres no la notaron, ya que estaban hablando en privado. -Shhh- Helga le albirtio. -¿Estás bien?- Arnold le pregunto preocupado, - Si, Dr. Williams, estoy bien, ahora callate que te voy a sacar de allí! - Helga miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningun guardia , - ¿Quién es tu amiga, cariño? - Stella le preguntó a su hijo Arnold, - Ella Helga mama.- Arnold le contesto. -Así que ella es Helga. - Miles dijo divertido. Arnold se puso rojo cuando vio a sus padres sonriendo uno al otro. - Arnold voltea, - Helga le dijo en voz baja, Arnold voltió a verla, - ¿Tienes el collar que te di.-Preguntó ella, Arnold no le entendía, le muestran que lo llevaba en el cuello. Ella le muestra su mano para decirle que lo necesitaba. Arnold se lo quitó y se lo entregó a ella. Helga presiona el cristal y de alguna forma se convirtió en una clave. Helga estaba tratando de abrir la jaula, -Es un collar mu bonito, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- Stella le preguntó -Lo compré en una jolleria en Hillwood, ¿por qué?- Helga respondió abriendo la puerta de la jaula, Arnold la abrazó tan pronto que salió, a Helga le encantaba el abrazo, pero sentía cosquillas en el estómago, así que ella lo rechazó empujandolo, -¿Quién dijo que me puede tocar?- le gritó a Arnold. Stella estaba saliendo de la jaula cuando un hombre les gritó -¡Oigan se estan escapando!- Miles salió -Es mejor que corramos!" Miles sugirió. -Esperen tenemos que ayudar a la clase!- Arnold dijo. Tuvieron que correr porque los hombres que venian hacia ellos. Helga sostenia el collar en sus manos, - Yo los libero, quieren a Arnold, no a mi. -Helga dijo. Arnold no le gustaba la idea de perderla de vuelta, no quería sentir lo mismo que sentía antes, pero era la desicion de Helga, y no queria oponerse. - Bien, pero te puedo dar un abrazo.- Arnold no estaba pensando bien, no tuvo tiempo. -Está bien, pero rapido! - Helga PERMITIO. Incluso si el abrazo solo tomo algunos pocos segundos para ellos fue más largo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que La Corazón se encuentra al final de la prisión?- Gerald le preguntó a Moyo sólo para hacer un conversetion. (Ellos estaban en el interior de la prisión tratando de no hacer mucho ruido) -Bueno, una vez que vene con mi tío Yukino, pero no sobrevivio. Es por eso que mi padre no queria que vinera yo solo.- Moyo respondió tristemente, Gerald consideró que Moyo no quería hablar de ello asi que dejo de preguntar. -Detrás de esa puerta esta la Corazón-. Moyo dijo después de una larga caminata secreta dentro de la prisión. -Bueno, eso fue fácil.- Gearld dijo. Moyo lo miró sacasticamente. -La parte difícil es salir niñito.- Moyo le dijo. -Cierra los ojos, no podemos ver la Corazon porque es sagrada.- Moyo le dijo a Gerald cerrando los ojos continuamente, saco un metate (manta de paja o algo así )(+-+)(Búscalo en google, porque soy demasiada perezosa) para cubrir la corazon. Gerald se sentía estúpido ya que no estaba haciendo nada. -Cuando te digo que corre, corre-. Moyo advirtió. -Sí, pero ...- -CORRE!- Moyo gritó. Gerardo no podía hacer nada solo correr para salvar su vida, ya que abia trampas detrás de ellos. Moyo cayó repentinamente, dejó caer la Corazón. Gerald se voltió para ver lo que estaba mal, la pierna Moyo estab herida conun cuchillo, Gearld sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Moyo miró a Gerald como si se asustan de algo, cuando Gerald voltio a ver donde La Corazón cayo, paso como si su vida hubiera pasado delante de sus propios ojos. Un cuchillo que estaba a punto de matarlo si no fuera porque la mano de un hombre que lo detubo. Gerald, y Moyo miraron la cara de este hombre.

Cuando la clase vio a Helga tratando de abrir la jaula, estaban sorpredidos. Ellos estuvieron a punto de hacer ruido, pero Helga les dio la señal de que se callaran. -Date prisa Helga-. Le decian. -Helga cuidado!- Phoebe le gritó adviertiendo. Helga no podía creer que Phoebe estaba viva, pero era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. Dos hombres la agarraron por detrás, -Esta bien si Quieres ESTAR con Tus Amigos niñita. - uno de los hombre dijo, empujando a Helga dentro de la jaula con sus compañeros de clase. Helga dejó caer el collar llave para el suelo, un hombre nota la pequña llave y la recoge. Helga estaba asustada al ver que el hombre recogio la llave, que iban a hacer sin la llave? ¿Cómo se iban a escapar?

**jeje**

**lo ciento por si hay mal grammar o mi autografia**

**:D**


	16. Ultima Esperansa

********

******Capítulo 15  
Ultima Esperansa**

-Hay, hermanita bebe, estaba tan preocupada por ti, nunca te alejes así, NUNCA!- Olga abrazaba a Helga, a ella no le importaba, ya que estaba pensando lo que iba a hacer para escapar. Después de un segundo empujó a Olga, -Helga, Que te paso?- Phoebe le preguntó

Helga miró que todos estaban esperando por su respuesta. -Encontramos a los padres de Arnold, y la tribu de los ojos verdes, los que Arnold estaba hablando!- Helga les dijo, la clase se interesó por escuchar a Helga. Empezó a decirles todo lo que había sucedido

-Tenemos que encontrar la Corazón antes de salir.- Miles le dijo a su familia, Stella no creía que fuera una buena idea ponerse en un peligro otra vez, pero luego recordo que iba a ayudar a la gente de los ojos verdes. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos en frente de la prision, tratando de observar que no había guardias alrededor. Ellos no vieron ninguna protección alrededor, pero de repente oyeron un niño reclamando, -Oye viejo, tomatelo con calma solo soy un niño, sabes?- Arnold reconosia esa voz - Gerald! - Arnold sorprendido dijo tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, sus padres lo miraron en silencio para que no ablara tan fuerte. Vieron al hombre agarrando a Gerald por el brazo y tirando de él. - Lo está tomando con los otros niños.- Stella sunsurro. - HELGA!- Arnold trato de no ablar tan fuerte - Mamá, Helga no pudo salvar a la clase, esta peligro, tengo que ayudarla.- Arnold se puso de pie, estaba a punto de correr, pero su mamá lo agarró de la mano, -Arnold espera. Tenemos que salvar La Corazón, no te puedo dejarte ir y perderte de nuevo.- Stella le dijo a su hijo preocupada. "Mamá, tengo que ir a salvar a mis amigos, tu escuchate; La Sombra los va a matar!- Arnold le dijo a su madre tratando de no ser grosero. -Cálmate Arnold, salvaresmos a tus amigos cuando La Corazón este a salvo, no pasará mucho tiempo te lo prometo.-

-Por lo tanto, veo tu tribu no entiende, La Corazón es mía y sólo mía.- La Sombra le dijo Moyo, que estaba sentado en una silla frente a él, dos guardias lo estaban agarrando por lo que moyo no podia hacerle nada a la Sonbra. -Tú sabes que La Corazón es nuestra joya sagrada, y te la robaste! - Moyo le gritó a La Sombra. Moyo estaba sangrando por los cuchillos que hace minutos estaban en su pierna. -¡Cállate! Ahora dime cómo puedo controlar la Corazón, ya que tu tío se negó a decirme y tube que matarlo.- La Sombra le confianza a Moyo, - ¡LO MATASTE!- Moyo gritó llorando, trató de ser fuerte, pero a sabiendas de que su tío estaba muerto se sentia culpable. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que su tío fuera un prisionero de La Sombra, entonces recordó la escena cuando su tío Yukino no pudo salir de la prisión.

__

Escena retrospectiva

Yukino y Moyo estaban dentro de la prision de la La Sombra buscando La Corazón dentro de puertas, trataban de caminar lento sólo en caso de que hubiera trampas, vieron la última puerta, y allí estaba La Corazón. Pensaron que abia sido fácil, por lo que decidieron caminar pora la salida, pero de repente cuchillos y trampas por todas partes, por suerte las pasaron ya que estaban muy bien entrenados. Y allí estaba la puerta de la salida, pero de repente unos guardias agarraron a Moyo por detrás, -Ayudame tío!- le gritó a su tío que estaba casi fuera, su tío lo amaba y él no lo iba a dejarlo atrás. Volvió a luchar contra los guardias, pero ellos le rebataron la Corazón. Moyo se libero de los hombres, pero su tío estaba en problemas. "Escapa Moyo, CORRE y no vuelvas!" su tío le dijo, pero Moyo no queria dejar su tio atras, no podía hacer nada, porque era demasiado joven para luchar contra todos los hombres, "¡Corre!"

Fin de la escena

Moyo todavía podía oír voz su tío diciéndole que corra, pero ¿por qué lo escucho, cuando abian podido escapar juntos? parecía tan difícil entonces. La sombra se echó a reír al ver Moyo llorando por su tío. -Pobre niño tratando de ser un héroe, y solo es un niño.- La Sombra dijo. Moyo ardía de ira que no podía hacer nada como darle un golpe en su horrible cara, tal vez por eso siempre la tenia cubirta, porque de seguro esta horrible como su personalidad, -¡Cállate!- era lo único que podía decir. -¿Y? Vas a decirme cómo puedo controlar la Corazón?- La Sombra preguntó de nuevo. -Nunca te dire. NUNCA!- Moyo respondió. La Sombra estaba cansado de preguntar y no tener ninguna respuesta, sabía que Moyo no iba a responder así de fácil, así que hizo un plan. -Vamos a hacer un trato, si me dices como puedo controlar la Corazon, no voy a lastimar a tus amigos.- La Sombra sugirió. -¿Qué amigos? Esos niños que estaban conmigo, estúpido, no me preocupo por ellos. Prefería morir antes si tengo que decirte!- Moyo dijo con confianza.

-Miren, traen a Gerald!" Sid gritó cuando vio a un hombre llevando Gerald directamente a la jaula. Todas la clase a su vez se encontraron con Gerald, pero Arnold? no los dejaría allí. -Oye viejo, calmate, me arrugas la ropa.- Gearld le dijo al hombre.

-Oigan, ¿por qué no ponen camaras en los pasillos?" Arnold susurra a su mamá. Stella le sonrie a su hijo -¿Es mas fácil para nosotros, Arnold. ¿No te parece? -Preguntó ella, Arnold pensaba en ello, -La Sombra esconde La Corazon detrás de la última puerta, y ya casi llegamos, asi que silencio.- Miles dijo. Arnold se preguntó cómo sus padres conocían todas esas cosas, tal vez si han tratado de escapar. -Ahí está, la última puerta.- Miles susurra. Los tres de ellos se dirijieron a la puerta para encontrar que dentro no había nada. Miraron a su alrededor, pero no había nada, ¿qué sucedio con La Corazon? La Sombra no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconderla en otro lugar, ¿verdad? -¿Buscando esto?- era la voz de un hombre que venia de la puerta. Arnold, Miles y Stella voltiaron para ver quién era ese hombre, y los tres de ellos sabian prefectamenta quién era, allí estaba de pie delante de la puerta de la sosteniendo La Cortazon.

-Eduardo! ¿Por qué? Por qué te volviste contra nosotros amigo querido, ¿Por qué?- Miles le preguntó al hombre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. -Todos tenemos que aprender algunas cosas Miles, y una de ellas es no confiar en nadie ni siquiera tus propios amigos.- Eduardo respondió con la voz fría como antes, que le pasaba a este hombre? -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eduardo, siempre he hecho todo para ti como un gran amigo.- Miles dijo. -Te fuiste cuando te necesitaba más! Todo se fue en la ruina cuando te marchaste! La Sombra fue nuestra última esperanza, nos ayudo y aún así nos está ayudando!- Eduardo le dijo a Miles que no podía creer lo que decía Eduardo. Miles no tenia la intención de lastimar a su amigo así, o a otras personas. -Mientes Eduardo! Tu sabías que volveriamos, cuando Arnold fuera lo suficientemente grande.- Stella dijo cuando vio a Miles sin palabras. -En esos años pudo haber pasado/sucedido mucho!- Eduardo contesto, -Escucha amigo, la sombra solo te esta utilizando, va a destruir todo si se entera cómo La Corazón funciona!- Miles le dijo a Eduardo, él sabía que su amigo lo entendería. -Él nos dijo que si él cumple su misión, ayudara al mundo para hacerlo mejor.- Euardo respondió, vio que Miles estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no quería escuchar algo que podría cambiar su mente, -¡BASTA! agarrenlos y ponganlos de nuevo en la jaula!- Gritó, otros guardias vinieron detras de la puerta tmando a Arnold, Miles y Stella. "EDUARDO ME TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR, LA SOMBRA ESTA MINTIENDO, POR FAVOR COMO amigo te lo digo!- Miles intentó convencer a Eduardo, Miles no entendía lo que había La Sombra le abia dicho, para no creerle a uno de sus verdaderos amigos. Eduardo sintió que Miles estaba diciendo la verdad, pero lo que él también sabía que La Sombra le había ayudado, cuando más lo necesitaba. La sombra fue quien planeó la venganza para Miles y Stella, y el no estaba de acuerdo con vengarse, pero también recordo que La sombra era un hombre con mucho poder y si él estaba en contra de él, seria peor para él .

"Viejo, no me puedo meter alli, no hay espacio, ¿por qué estás tratando de forsarme? ¿qué estás tratando de hacer.- Gerald estaba tratando de convencer al hombre que estaba tratando de ponerlo dentro de la jaula, pero el hombre no entendía ni una palabra lo que Gerald estaba diciendo. Pero finalmente el hombre se dio cuenta, y metio a Gerald a otra jaula. -Moyo?- Gerald dijo cuando vio Moyo sentado dentro de la jaula todavia sangrando de la pierna, se veia por vencido: -¿Qué te pasa Moyo? viejo ¿por qué no estás haciendo nada, mira tu pierna sigue sangrando.- Gerald le dijo acercandosele, pero Moyo no respondió. Gerald quería ayudarle, así que miro la pierna y a Moyo y luego a su camisa roja, y comenzó a roper parte de ella (su camisa). Gerald quería utilizarla como una banda para la pierna de Moyo, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponersela alrededor, Moyo movio la pierna, -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Moyo pregunto, Gerald no le entendia, -Estoy tratando de ayudarte viejo, estás herido-. Gerald respondió -Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda!- Moyo dijo alejándose de Gerald. -Mira, yo incluso rompi mi propia camiseta! Sólo para ayudarte!" Gerald trató de explicar, pero Moyo era terco.

"Mira es Arnold!" Gerald emocionado exclamó, cuando vio a los hombres traiendolos con otros dos adultos que no reconsia. "Ѐl es Arnold?" Moyo curiosamente preguntó. Cuando Arnold y sus padres se encontraban dentro de la jaula, Moyo y Gerald estaban realmente curioso, Moyo vio al rey que su tribu ablaba tanto y Gerald quería saber quiénes eran los adultos, -Arnold. viejo ¿dónde has estado?- Gerald dijo cuanto pronto Arnold dentro de la jaula. -Gerald,- dijo Arnold. -¿Quién es tu amigo, Arnold.- Stella preguntó, quería conocer la vida de su hijo, estaba tan emocionado por fin con él después de todo el tiempo perdido. -Mamá, papá, el es Gerardo, mi mejor amigo.- Arnold respondió. -¿Mamá?- Gerardo no podía creer, Arnold con sus padres? Están vivos? -Hola Gerald. :] somos los padres de Arnold y estamos muy contentos de conoser el mejor amigo hijo de nuestro hijo,- Stella dijo con orgullo. Moyo estaba en silencio, pero finalmente Miles lo noto, nunca abian visto un ojos verdes, y se sintió emosionado, -Tu eres un ojos verdes! -gritó, Stella se voltió para ver al tipo que no decia nada en lo absoluto. Stella y Miles se agacharon como si Moyo fuera un rey o algo así. Gerald pensó que era raro, -Gerald, quien es?" Arnold pregunto, Gerald miró Moyo, que estaba tratando de explicar a Miles y Stella, que el no era nada en comparación con Arnold quien era el rey. -Él es un de los ojos verdes, recuerdas ablarme de ellos.- Gerald le explicó a Arnold. Y de pronto Arnold tenía curiosidad por verlo. -Rey Arnold.- Moyo dijo, -mi misión era rescatarlo y mirenos. No te preocupes mi rey encontrare un forma para escaparnos."

Moyo le dijo a Arnold, pero Arnold se puso rojo era muy raro que alguien lo llamara 'rey'. -Sí, pero primero hay que curarte la pierna, como te dije antes, porque te sigue sangrando." Gerald interrumpió el silencio.

-Necesitaba hablar con ustedes dos. No han trabajado lo sufisiente, porque no pudieron averiguar cómo funciona La Corazón, y ¿adivinen qué? Estoy cansado de su ignorancia, así que decide terminar sus trabajos.- La Sombra estaba hablando con Eduardo y Benito. -Así que nos están disparando?- Sr. Benito preguntó -¿No exactamente Benito, no exactamente.- La Sombra dijo con voz fría. Benito y Eduardo no les gustaba la forma como eso sonaba. Era una sensación extraña. -No se preocupen por ahora, sabrán esta noche en los planes de volcán.-


	17. Verdaderos Amigos

**Capítulo 16**

Verdaderos Amigos

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Gerald cuestióno. Vieron a los guardias preparando algo durante la noche. -No sé, pero tiene algo que ver con el volcán.- Miles le respondió. -Señor Miles, sé que puede escapar de la jaula, pero ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- Moyo preguntó, Moyo sabía acerca de la llave, que de repente vio bajo la gorra de Arnold. -Estoy esperando el momento exacto.- Miles respondio, pero cuando sera ese momento exacta? Moyo quería escaparce justo en el momento.

-Estoy tan hambrienta.- Helga exclamo -Todos lo estamos, Helga.- dijo Pheobe, Helga le hiso ojos, duh ella lo sabía. -Oye niño rosa! No tienes chocolates como la última vez que quedamos atrapados dentro de ese tren.- todos se volvieron a ver a Harold, se muestra nerviosio, -¿De qué estás hablando Helga, no he comido desde esta mañana, verdad Curly.- Harold respondió: Se volvieron a ver a Curly, que estaba tratando de comunicarse con algunas hormigas en el suelo. -Ese muchacho se esta volviendo loco estando enserrado!- dijo Helga. Guardias

viniero a buscar la jaula, y comenzaron a cargarla. -¿Qué están haciendo, los niños necesitan comer algo!- El Sr. Simmons dijo a los hombres, pero no le pusieron la atención suguieron movimiendo la jaula. -¿A dónde nos lleva?- el director Wartz preguntó. Los hombres se voltiaron a verlo, -Al volcán, donde van a morir.- Uno de los hombres contestó fríamente: -¿Qué? pero no pueden hacer eso, no son más que niños. - el director Wartz les dijo, pero ¡oh por supuesto que no respondieron. -¿Que dijieron?- El Sr. Simmons pregunto a Wartz preocupado cuando vio el pánico en él. -Creo que nos llevan al volcán ... y ya sabe.- Director Wartz no quería que los niños escucharan, porque iban a entrar en pánico. -NOS VAN A ARROJAR AL VOLCAN!- Rhonda gritó al escuchar la conversacion de Simmons y Wartz, entonces la clase comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

-Mamá, estan llevando a la clase hacia el volcán.- Arnold le dijo a su mamá. -Es ahora!- Arnold gritó, sus padres tenian que comprender, -Arnold dame tu gorra.-dijo Miles, Arnold repentinamente recuerda la llave dentro de su gorra. -Papá, ¿por qué no nos escapamos antes?- Arnold preguntó dandole la gorra a su padre, - los guardias tenian que estar distraidos!-respondio Miles, Arnold entendio. Miles abrió la jaula, mientras que los guardias estaban distraidos llevando a los niños al volcán. -Papá. Tenemos que salvarlos!- dijo Arnold que de repente salió de la jaula. Miles asintió con la cabeza a su hijo.

-¡Por favor!- -Noo!- -¡No!- -¡Sálvenos!- la clase dentro de la jaula lloraba. Estaban a punto de tirarlos al volcán, y nadie los iba a ayudar. -Eduardo, Benito quiero que tiren la jaula dentro del volcan!- La Sombra les dijo, ambos se miran uno al otro, no queríendo hacerlo, pero la sombra era el jefe. ambos caminan hacia la jaula. Vieron los tristes rostros de los niños, -Por favor, señor Benito no lo hagas!- el director Wartz le dijo, pero Benito no tenía ninguna otra opción, eran los niños o su vida.

-Benito, tenemos que hacer algo, ya no confío en La Sombra...- Eduardo le susurró al oído de Benito. Benito sabía de lo que Eduardo estaba hablando, sentía lo mismo, pero ¿cómo iban a poder salvar a los niños y sus vidas, al mismo tiempo? -¿Qué podemos hacer?- Benito le preguntó, pero Eduardo no sabía cómo responder.

-¿Cómo vamos a salvar a los niños Miles? Todos los guardias están allí.- Stella le preguntó a su marido. Estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos con los dos niños y el adolescente de origen. -Stella, no creo lo hagan.- Miles respondió, Stella no entiendio: "Mira a sus caras, están planeando algo, y cuando estén listos, vamos a ayudarles.-

-¿Qué están esperando? Tirenlos al volcán ahora!- La Sombra le gritó a los dos hombres frente a la jaula. -No vamos a hacerlo.- Eduardo dijo en voz baja. -¿Qué has dicho?- La Sombra preguntó, él sabía lo que habia dicho porque todo estaba perfectamente planeado. -Dije que no lo haremos- Eduardo gritó a La Sombra, ya no estaba pensando en lo que alguna vez hizo en el pasado, pero en el presente estaba mal, era malvado la persona que Miles advertia. La Sombra sonrió cinicamente. -Yo sabía que iban a decir eso, por eso que tenía otro plan en mente.- La Sombra dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Eduardo estaba furioso, pero en su interior sabía que tenia miedo como una niña pequeña. -!Mantelos Chicos!- La Sombra gritó. Dos guardias estaban a punto de empujar a Benito, Eduardo y la jaula con la clase, pero de repente que caen a suelo. Todos, incluyendo la clase dentro de la jaula se voltió para ver de donde salieron los dardos envenenados, -Miles, Stella y tu!- La Sombra gritó cuando vio que lo miraban con enojo: -¡Libera a los niños Sombra!" Miles dijo, La sombra no escuchó a Miles y le gritó a sus hombres que tiraran a los niños dentro del volcán., Pero cuando el hombre miró a la jaula no había niños en el interior, ni maestro o director.

Mientras que los hombres y La Sombra estaban distraidos con Miles y Stella, Benito y Eduardo liberaron a los niños, para escapar de ese lugar. -Rápido niños, sin hacer mucho ruido!- Sr. Benito susurró a los niños que salian de la jaula. -Gracias Sr. Benito, yo sabía que iba a entender que esto no era bueno." el director Wartz dijo sonriendo Sr. Benito se sintió muy feliz de que él no iba a morir, ahora sabía que vivir era importante. -SHH sí lo que sea.- Sr. Benito respondió. -Camina rápido, pero cuidadosamente!- Eduardo dijo en voz baja. En el camino se encontraron con Arnold y Geranld. -Arnold!- Helga susurró sorprendidq cuando vio al niño con cabeza de balon. -¿Cómo Escaparon!- oyeron a La Sombra gritando: -Tenemos que correr hacia el puente!- Arnold le gritó, -SHH, pero rápido!- Geranld le recordo a Arnold que estaban tratando de escapar. -¿Qué hay de tus padres Arnold?- Helga le preguntó, ella sabía que no se suponia que debia preocuparse por ellos, pero era porque hacia feliz a Arnold y lo que hacia feliz a Arnold, a ella tambien le hacia feliz.

-Ataquelos!- La Sombra gritó a sus hombres, los hombres corrieron hacia Stella, Miles y el adolescente. Moyo estaba a punto de correr, pero la voz de Miles hizo que se deteniera. -Alto!- Los hombres pararon. La Sombra contradice a Miles, -¿Qué estás haciendo? Ataquen!- pero los hombres no le hicieron caso, estaban cansados de él, sus insultos y su maldad. -Ustedes no tienen que escuchar a La sombra, no tienen que hacer todas estas cosas malas sólo porque La sombra quiere conseguir La corazon y dominar el mundo.- Miles dijo. Los hombres sentían lo mismo, no querian morir por algo que era imposible. -Yo digo que salgamos de aquí y vivamos felices con nuestras familias!- Miles dijo. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. -Voy a hacer lo que dijiste.- uno de los hombres dijo dejando caer su machete en el piso, los otros hombres miraron a este hombre caminando hacia Miles y Stella. y de repente empezaron a hacer lo mismo. La Sombra no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. -¿Qué están haciendo todos. Soy el dueño de su vida!" Gritó, pero los hombres no lo estaban escuchado, no después de toda esas locuras que había hecho.

La clase corrio hacia el puente, pero Arnold se detuvo, se estaban olvidando de algo, algo realmente importante. Se acercó a la prisión: -¿Qué vas a hacer cabeza de balon?- la voz de Helga sonaba sorprendidamente adentro de las orejas Arnold. -Helga ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Arnold preguntó cuando la vio detrás de él. -Oh, tu sabes que no voy a dejar que tu solo tengas toda la diversión.- Helga respondió. -Pero Helga ...- -SHH ... vas a responder mi pregunta?" Helga interrumpio cuando Arnold estaba tratando de explicar por qué era peligroso para ella. Él sólo sonrió, -Estaba tratando de agarrar La Corazon, Helga,- respondió.

-Stella tenemos que regresar por La corazon.- Miles acordó de su bella esposa. -No creo que eso va a ser necesario- Ella señaló a la chica y el chico con La Corazon en sus manos. Miles sonrió, vio el otro extremo del puente en el que todos los niños y los dos adultos estaban esperando. Finalmente cruzaron el puente con los hombres detrás de ellos.

-Arnold sólo están esperando por nosotros, no puedo creer que lo hicimos; encontraste a tus padres y rescatamos lo que los indios querian.- Helga dijo, Arnold asintió con la cabeza, él también se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Arnold dejo que Helga entrara primiero al puente, ya que estaba viendo todas las caras felices de sus compañeros de clase saludando y gritando su nombre. Estaban a punto de cruzar el puente, pero de repente que se cae, Arnold y Helga cayeron con él. Arnold sostenía La corazon muy fuete, ya que Helga lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra la cuerda de puente. -Arnold! Helga agarrence fuerte vamos a tirar(jalar)!- El Sr. Simmons les dijo, pero helga no era lo sufisiente fuerte para sostener a Arnold. -Arnold no ya no puedo sostenerte! Vamos a morir! Pero antes tengo que decirte algo ... Yo. .. Yo te ... te-

**ahi esta. ya casi sale el final haci que no se lo pierdan, gracias por leer espero que les alla gustado, como a mi me gusto escribirlo...review, no? porfiz.**


	18. Una Decision Importante

****

Capítulo 17

Una Decision Importante

Helga estaba diciendo, pero Arnold sabía lo que era, así es como él sabía que Helga estaba perdiendo la esperanza. - Helga! Vamos a sobrevivir! Sólo tenemos que cantar una canción.- Arnold le dijo, pero Helga no entendia cómo cantar una canción podría ayudar. -Una vez me quede atrapado en un árbol con Harold y Eugene, me caí y ellos me sostenian, me iban a soltar porque no podian con migo, Eugenio nos dijo que cantaramos una canción, y lo hicimos hasta que llegaron los bomberos.- Arnold explicó a Helga.-Pero sé que tu, Helga, eres más fuertes.- Helga escucho a Arnold y ella lo jalo hasta que Arnold pudiera tomar el cuerda del puente. -Te lo dije.- Arnold dijo cundo vio su rostro por fin sonriendo. Hubo un silencio confuso, era la imajinasion de Helga o Arnold estaba más cerca de ella, él quería besarla, otra vez / la misma sensación extraña. -Los tenemos!- El Sr. Simmon los interrumpio, No se dieron cuenta cuando la cuerda se movia hacia arriba. Arnold se puso rojo después de quese dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Todos, excepto los guardias/ hombres de la sombra siguieron a Moyo para poder mostrarles la tribo de los ojos verdes. -Señor Simmons, Director Wartz han conocido a mis padres?- Arnold preguntó. -Si Arnold, tus padres son como los describen, tal vez son mejor.- El Sr. Simmons respondió. Miles escuchar la convertation -y estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro hijo.- dijo. -De todos modos papá, ¿qué sucedio con La Sombra?- Arnold preguntó. Milles sonrió por sólo imajinarse lo de La Sombra, -No te preocupes pequeño. No creo que La Sombra sea tan estúpido para continuar con sus malvados planes, y tu fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para llegar a La Corazón. - Miles respondió sin dejar de sonreír, Arnold no entendía lo que era divertido, y le daba curiosidad de lo que los hombres y su padre le hicieron a La Sombra.

__

La Sombra gritaba que lo dejara fuera de la jaula al lado del volcán caliente donde la clase solía estar.

-Estamos aquí!- Moyo gritó. Benito y Eduardo se acercaron a Miles. -Miles antes de descubrir la tribo más Secreta queremos que usted sepa cuánto lo somos,- dijo Eduardo. -¿Nos perdonas?- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Miles sonrio atentamente -Todo el mundo comete errores, chicos.- Dijo.

Ellos entraron a ese lugar extraño, todas las personas en el tribo los miró con curiosidad, la sorpresa fue cuando vieron al niño co cabeza de balon y La Corazón.

El mayor abrazó a su hijo, cuando vio que estaba a salvo. Arnold estaba muy avergonsado cómo la gente de la tribu lo trataba. Tenía que hacer algo realmente importante, por lo que camino hacia la chica con colitas y el vestidosucio rosado. Ella estaba hablando con su mejor amiga, -Um ... Helga?- dijo. la chica se dio la vuelta para verlo, y le sonríe. -¿Puedo hablar con tigo?- preguntó, miró a Pheobe, -... a solas. -dijo. Helga no entendia, pero era divertido verlo nervioso. Caminan hacia el bosque juntos.

-Entonces de que quieres hablar cabeza de balon? -Preguntó ella. Se sentaron en un tronco, -Gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo. -Cuando quieras cabeza de balon- Ella respondió. -Sí, gracias.- Ella dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio su cara, estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que sus labios se tocaron. -Oye Arnold, viejo, tu padre te está llamando!- Gerald interrumpido su momento. ambos se sonrojaron. -Tenia algo en sus dientes, y yo sólo estaba tratando de... de ...de quitarselo.- Arnold trato de explicar, pero lo que decia no tenia sentido. Helga tenía que decir algo, pero estaba demaciada nerviosa. Gerald hiso unos ojos no creyendoles, -Lo que ústedes digan.-dijo, era obvio para él lo que estaban haciendo.

-Papá, Gerald me dijo que me necesitabas,- Arnold dijoa su padre, estaba tan feliz por fin decir papá, -Sí Arnold.- Miles dijo: -Mira, tú eres el rey de este pueblo y te necesita.- Miles explicó: -Pero no te preocupes hijo, es tu decision.- Arnold no entendia. él no quería quedarse aquí, quería volver a Hillywood, después de lo que sucedio con Helga. -Pequeño, es tu decision.- Miles le dijo a su hijo cuando lo vio sin decir una palabra que decir. La gente de ojos verdes lo necesitaba, pero ¿Para qué?

****

Bueno de aqui es todo confuso...pero denme ideas, es su decision... para TERMINAR LA OTRA PARTE

Graxias por sus comments, me alegro mucho cuando miro que si lo len...

os ssi otra cosa, me dijieron por alli que segun arnold tuvo una hermana, pero yo tambien lei ese rumor, pero ya tenia la idea tambien lei otro rumor que a los padres de arnold les dio abnesia y se perdieron. pero ojala hicieran la pelicula.. para saber o que por lo menos hicieron un libro.


	19. Una Decision Importante Parte Dos

Capítulo 18  
Una decisión importante parte 2

¿Sabes cuándo tienes que hacer algo que no quieres hacer, pero sabes que la tienes porque es una buena cosa. Arnold no sabía cómo explicárselo a Helga, después de lo que avía pasado con ella? cómo le iba a explicar que él se iba a quedar en la selva con sus padres y la tribu de los ojos verdes? Sabía que la amaba, pero también soñaba con tener grandes aventuras en la selva. Tenía que hablar, pero era muy difícil cómo empezar -Helga Lo siento, pero tenemos que roper?- Arnold conversaba en su propia mente. "Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le digo?" Arnold no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta," -Decirme ¿Qué?- Era Helga ya a su lado... pero ¿cómo le iba a explicar a su joven amante ... la chica del pretendido siempre a odiarlo, pero cuando verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él. Él vio a la niña con el vestido rosado sucio sonriendo - Helga? ... - Él estaba nervioso. Cómo iba a reaccionar ... y cómo iba a empezar ...-sí, cabeza de balón? -Tambien estaba muy nerviosa ... se preguntaba qué iba a decir .. después de lo que sucedió entre ellos .. ella sabía que él sentía de alguna manera lo mismo que ella sentía por él, no había ninguna duda al respecto, que estaban destinados -Sólo quería decirte que ... - -Arnold ... querido estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a tus padres, tu madre es simplemente encantadora ... - Rhonda interrumpido, Helga se puso molestar. -Oye princesa, estabamos teniendo una conversación aquí.! – Helga also la voz, Rhonda miró, sabía muy bien lo que había entre Helga y Arnold, -Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir a los dos enamorados- Helga sólo quería pegarle en ese momento y destruir su pequeño del rostro a la princesita, pero era imposible para ella, -Rhonda, ¿Puedes por favor retirarte por un segundo, tengo que decirle a Helga algo realmente importante.- Arnold finalmente se decidió a hablar, Rhonda le encantó jugar un poco con Helga. Era una especie de entretenimiento para ella, sabía que Helga no era tan ruda como ella afirmaba ser.

Arnold, que tenia que decirle a Helga de lo que había decidido, sin más interrupciones. Miró a sus ojos azules, que eran hermosos, ¿por qué nunca los miro antes, ¿por qué hasta ahora, cuando tenia que alejarse de ella ... -Helga tengo que decirte esto ... umm .. mira sabes todo lo que hemos pasado y tu me ayudaste en mucho, hasta en cosas que yo ni siquiera sé, pero quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser alguien importante en mi vida, y tengo que hacer esto, lo que estoy a punto de decirle es que ... - -Arnold viejo. Acabo de oír a tu padre hablando con el mayor que ...'' Gerald interrumpio. habría terminado si no fuera porque la mayor comenzó a hablar a toda la tribu y a todos. -Nuestro rey Arnold ha hecho una importante decisión muy buena!-, Arnold sabía lo que era y cómo Helga iba a reaccionar él se sentía como un cobarde por no decirle personalmente ... el mayor siguió hablando pero Arnold se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a Helga, de repente ella lo miró con tristeza, pero sólo un segundo de aquí para allá y se  
dio la vuelta y la miró correr lo más rápido que pudo, el la siguió , no iba a acabar así, no le gustaba el hecho de que  
Helga estaba herida.

-También encontramos las maletas perdidas .. todas las mochilas están allí por esas tablas.- el mayor terminó de hablar señalando a las tablas, y luego vio a Miles sonriente, -Estoy tan contento de que su familia se quede aqui con nosotros, Miles, en especial a nuestro rey Arnold.- em mayor sonrio ... Miles sonrió también  
todas las maletas estaban mojadas algunas de entonces eran todas de tierra sobre ellos, -Rhoda traté de guardar tus maletas, pero no tuve suerte- Rhonda miró sucia sus  
maletas -no te preocupes Nadine, supongo que ya no voy a necesitar todas esas cosas, he decidido cambiar y haceme una nueva persona de mí- Nadine  
No podía creer que su amiga estaba hablando de esa manera. Rhonda miró a su mochila y sonrió.. -He encontrado un nuevo amigo, ¿sabes? Pero apuesto a que tu puedes cuidar mejor de el que yo.- Nadine no podía creer lo que era,,, era casi imposible encontrar uno de ellos, en esos lugares .. . Nadine explica todo lo que sabía acerca del gusano que Rhonda habia encontrado y que estaban casi extintos .. -Gracias Rhonda, eres la mejor amiga de el mundo!"

-Helga mirar. ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención hacerte daño!- Arnold dijo cuando ella finalmente se detuvo, no podía huir de él de todos modos. Ella miraba esos ojos verdes que lo convertian el rey de unos perdedores.- Mira Arnold.- trató de sonreír. Pero era bastante falso el hecho de que sus ojos estaban todavía húmedos, -Estoy feliz por ti, por fin tienes lo que querias, tal vez te veré algún día en el futuro ..- Arnold estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió, -adiós Arnold .. interrumpió su palabra, .. -nos vemos en el futuro? tal vez... -

Al día siguiente, la clase salia, excepto Arnold ... . Stella y Arnold se despidian de la clase. -Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?- -No lo sé- Stella contesto tambien confundida.

Arnold le daba muchos abrazos a sus amigos, pero ¿dónde estaba la chica que en realidad quería ver?,  
Helga ya estaba en el avión, ella no quería saber nada de ese cabeza de balón y su familia  
... ella pensó que nunca lo iba a volver a ver 

-¡Esperen!- Miles gritó, todos lo miraron, él llevaba las maletas… a todos les parecía raro y estaban confundidos, en especial Arnold, ¿Qué era el significado de eso? 

EL avion estaba a punto de salir. Helga estaba sentada sola ya que necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, y ademas dejo que Phoebe se sentara con el perdedor de Gerald. -Puedo sentarme con tigo- oyó la voz de Arnold Shortman que no podía creerl… pero sonrió ...

-El mayor dijo que estaba bien que nosotros vallamos a Hillwood, sólo por algunas semanas, para que mis padres miren a mis abuelos y yo puedo salir con mis amigos, y despidirse como se debe...-


End file.
